Pour toi
by Baella
Summary: Oh mon Dieu, songea Laxus quand l'eau froide le réveilla tout à fait. Il avait embrassé une fille, l'avait ramené chez lui, mise dans son lit au sens propre du terme et voilà qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner pour lui pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Label SPPS
1. Prologue ou comment réaliser sa BA

Tada ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic ! Sur Fairy Tail, bien sûr !

Oui, j'ai osé faire du Laxus/Lisanna ! A la base, ce n'était qu'un OS et puis je me suis rendue compte qu'on pouvait faire pleins de choses dessus… Enfin j'espère que ce couple ne vous fera pas fuir !

**Disclaimer : **bon, j'ai beau négocier, aucun personnage de Fairy Tail n'est à moi. Dommage n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, plusieurs personnages seraient déjà en couple et d'autres seraient complétement différents...

**Résumé : **(en réalité c'est un extrait d'un chapitre que vous verrez plus tard qui résume plutôt bien les choses...) _Oh mon Dieu_, songea Laxus quand l'eau froide le réveilla tout à fait. Il avait embrassé une fille, l'avait ramené chez lui, mise dans son lit (au sens propre du terme) et voilà qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner pour lui pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle s'était tapé une cuite et qu'après elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle ivre morte. C'était bien une nana ça !

Il baissa la température de l'eau. Ca allait jaser à la guilde !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong> ou comment réaliser sa BA quotidienne, hebdomadaire, mensuelle, annuelle etc. (rayez la mention inutile).

Lisanna semblait ivre. En témoignaient les cadavres de bouteilles qui gisaient çà et là autour d'elle. Si elle avait descendu tout ça à elle toute seule, c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas terminé en coma éthylique. Et mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Laxus émergea de l'ombre tandis que Lisanna cherchait une bouteille encore remplie. Elle le vit mais ne lui accorda aucune attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui confisque sa dernière bouteille et qu'il la vide par terre, sous son nez. Là elle vit rouge. Elle se leva avec plus ou moins d'équilibre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu veux te battre ?

Elle était pas mal imbibée et vacillait pas mal. De plus, elle avait la bouche pâteuse. Nul doute qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire grand-chose. Et sans doute n'arriverait-elle pas à utiliser sa magie. Elle n'était pas dangereuse pour lui. Mais pour elle-même, si.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu cherches à te taper une cuite dans une ruelle sordide ?

Elle lui décrocha un coup de poing. Du moins, essaya. Elle devait viser le bras mais passa à vingt centimètres de lui. Lisanna serait tombée si Laxus ne l'avait pas rattrapée. En se redressant, elle réussit à le gifler. Mais pas si fort que ça.

-Tu comprends jamais rien d'toute façon ! Comme tout le monde ! Tu t'en fous d'savoir que j'm'sens perdue depuis qu'j'suis rentrée d'Edolas ! J'ai p'us mes r'pères puis Natsu il s'est barré av'c la blonde ! J'crois qu'on est même p'us amis ! J'ai p'us ma place nulle part ! M'me Happy sait p'us qui j'suis ! Pourtant m'suis occupée de lui autant que Natsu ! Tout le monde est p't'tre content qu'j'sois en vie mais j'ai raté deux ans ! J'débarque, j'connais p'us personne ! J'peux même pas tout r'commencer à zéro ! Quand j'souris y'a tout le monde mais dès que j'chiale, y'a p'us personne ! Limite si on m'engueule pas pour ça !

Mine de rien, pour quelqu'un qui avait autant bu, elle parlait remarquablement bien. De manière très logique. Elle ne faisait que manger quelques lettres et encore !

Mais quand même, faire tout ça… Parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à Fairy Tail… Mais pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas dit au lieu de se bourrer ? Même à sa sœur ? Si ça n'allait pas, fallait le dire !

Lisanna fondit en larmes. Super, l'alcool la rendait lunatique. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce genre de choses lui tombait dessus ? C'était pas juste ! Il n'avait fait que passer, la voir et s'arrêter ! Ni plus ni moins !

Il lui tapota dans le dos pour la réconforter.

-Allez c'est rien. Ca va passer. Vient, je te ramène chez toi…

D'un coup elle arrêta de pleurer et de redressa, soudainement dégrisée. Il avait dit une bêtise ?

-Non ! Surtout pas ! J'veux pas ! Si Mira-nee me voit comme ça elle va hurler ! Et Elf-niichan aussi ! Et puis j'peux pas leur faire un truc pareil !

-Et tu vas dormir dans la rue ?

Paradoxale cette fille. Un coup elle chialait qu'on s'occupait pas d'elle et l'instant d'après elle voulait pas qu'on la voit…

Laxus se passa une main sur le visage, l'autre tenant fermement Lisanna. Au cas où elle lui fasse faux bond… Elle semblait partagée entre rentrer chez elle ou dormir là. Et vue la crasse de cette ruelle, ce n'était pas terrible. Ou alors, elle allait crécher Dieu seul savait où…

-Allez, je t'offre l'asile pour ce soir. Pour une fois ! Par contre, tu me promets de ne plus boire ?

-Je serais raisonnable à l'avenir ! Parole !

Ils abandonnèrent les bouteilles. De toute façon elles étaient toutes vides. Ils les jetèrent simplement dans une poubelle. Puis ils partirent. Par chance, les rues étaient presque entièrement vides. Ils ne croisèrent personne de la guilde et c'était tant mieux. La beuverie de Lisanna serait donc un secret entre eux.

Ils marchaient plus ou moins normalement, bien que Lisanna avançait un peu de travers. Laxus avait mit une main au creux des reins de la jeune fille pour la stabiliser, la pousser et la guider.

C'est alors qu'ils tombèrent sur Mirajane. La reine des potins _et _la sœur de Lisanna. Elle ne les avait pas encore vu mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Et elle saurait, au premier coup d'œil. Il leur restait quoi ? Quelques secondes à peine.

-Pardon, murmura Lisanna.

Et elle fit le truc le plus fou qui soit : elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Il recula un peu avec l'élan et la surprise. Puis il aperçu Mirajane qui les regardait, choquée. Il se dépêcha de fermer les yeux et de répondre au baiser. Ce n'était pas désagréable même si les lèvres de Lisanna avaient un gout d'alcool. Vodka. Le genre de trucs qu'on boit pour s'enivrer le plus vite possible en un minimum de temps.

Laxus se mit à prier pour que Mirajane passe son chemin. Lisanna finit par le lâcher et cacha sa tête au creux de son épaule.

-Elle est partie ?

-Ouais. Je crois qu'on l'a choquée. Attend, elle est de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Zut ! Joue la comédie !

Elle attrapa son bras et se mit à rire, comme s'il lui avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement drôle. Ca marchait plutôt bien son idée. L'alcool lui avait rougit les joues et rendu ses yeux brillants. Et de cette façon, elle cachait sa démarche. On aurait vraiment dit une amoureuse.

Arrivés à l'appartement de Laxus et une fois la porte de l'appartement fermée, ils soupirèrent de concert.

-Tu sais que tu me fais faire des trucs de barge ?

-Ouais… Wouh… Tu m'avais caché que t'avais deux frères jumeaux… Marrant que vous soyez habillé pareil…

Elle tanguait comme un bateau dans la tempête. Le mieux était de la coucher et de la laisser cuver. Laxus soupira et l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui donna un tee-shirt à lui, propre, et la laissa. Au moment de fermer la porte, elle lui lança avec un sourire un peu idiot.

-On t'a déjà dit que t'embrassais vachement bien ?

Il ferma la porte avant qu'elle ne rajoute d'autres bêtises. L'alcool. Autant la laisser cuver dans son coin.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'un truc. Il n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange. Et son pyjama se trouvait dans sa chambre…

Bon ben il était bon pour dormir tout habillé sur le canapé. Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et utilisa son manteau comme couverture.

Heureusement que son grand-père n'habitait pas avec lui…

* * *

><p>Voilà le prologue et la plus grande partie de l'OS de base (ça fait quand même deux pages et quart sur mon traitement de texte tout ça...). Merci d'avoir lu, ne me tuez pas pour avoir choqué Mirajane et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même très critique !<p>

A mercredi prochain pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 1 ou bande d'incrustes !

Le chapitre 1 ! Lu et approuvé par Valy MacGarden, merci à elle (et désolée d'avoir oublié de le préciser dans le dernier chapitre). Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à tant pour un couple aussi... peu commun ! Ca me fait chaud au coeur. Merci à **Lou, Lilou** et **Eva** pour vos reviews anonymes ^^

Dans le chapitre précédant, Laxus tombe nez à nez avec Lisanna en train de se taper une cuite dans une ruelle, donc il décide de la ramener chez lui pour la faire décuver au lieu de l'abandonner là...

Alors, dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir un trait gris en plein milieu. C'est juste pour vous montrer où s'arrêtait l'OS de base, le reste est la fic à proprement parler. N'y faites pas forcément attention.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 ou bande d'incrustes !<p>

_Le lendemain matin,_

Quelqu'un bougeait dans l'appartement. Laxus entendait fredonner et ça sentait bon. Sans doute le petit-déjeuner.

Minute. Quelqu'un. Dans son appart. Le petit-déjeuner ? Temps mort ! Lui, tant qu'il n'avait pas prit sa douche et son café, il ne répondait de rien !

Laxus ouvrit les yeux et se tortilla pour regarder dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas de porte entre le salon et la cuisine parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour ouvrir une porte. Et ça l'arrangeait aujourd'hui. Lisanna lui tournait le dos et s'affairait aux fourneaux. Elle l'entendit entrer, se retourna et lui sourit.

-Salut ! Bien dormi ? Comme tu dormais encore, je me suis dis que j'allais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Pour te remercier.

Elle portait le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté par-dessus son short. Heu…

-T'as prit une douche ?

-Ben ce matin je me suis levée pour te demander une aspirine et tu m'as dit de surtout pas me gêner… Heu… Je devais pas ?

Ah ouais. Evergreen avait découvert que quand on lui demandait quelque chose pendant qu'il dormait, n'importe quoi, il répondait toujours positivement. Elle en avait profité une ou deux fois.

-Nan c'est bon. Attend, faut que je prenne une douche.

_Oh mon Dieu_, songea Laxus quand l'eau froide le réveilla tout à fait. Il avait embrassé une fille, l'avait ramené chez lui, mise dans son lit (au sens propre du terme) et voilà qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner pour lui pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle s'était tapé une cuite et qu'après elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle ivre morte. C'était bien une nana ça !

Il baissa la température de l'eau. Ca allait jaser à la guilde !

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle d'eau, propre et rasé de frais. C'était tout de suite mieux.

Lisanna l'accueillit avec un sourire tout en terminant de mettre la table. Table qui était d'ailleurs surchargée. Depuis quand avait-il autant de trucs dans ses placards ? Et pas périmés en plus !

-Heu… fit-elle tandis qu'il regardait la table en se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir manger à deux tout ça. Je savais pas ce que tu mangeais le matin alors j'ai fait un peu de tout… Désolée…

-C'est pas grave…

D'habitude il ne mangeait rien le matin… Tant pis, il se forcerait.

-Au fait, lança Lisanna. Je crois me souvenir d'un truc à propos d'hier mais je suis pas sûre… Tu pourrais m'éclairer ?

-Sur quoi ?

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Par instinct, il se recula mais se retrouva prit au piège. Avec un sourire malicieux, Lisanna s'arrêta, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Laxus. Son haleine sentait la menthe et non plus l'alcool et cette fois elle était sobre. En plus, il n'y avait pas Mirajane dans les parages.

Pourtant, cette fois encore elle l'embrassa. Il était moins désespéré que la veille et plus doux, plus sucré…

-Ouais, approuva-t-elle en mettant fin au baiser. Bien ce qui me semblait.

Dans un grand élan de sadisme, elle se contenta de le fixer en souriant pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis :

-Je me disais bien que j'avais raison de rêver que tu m'embrasses. Encore que je suis un peu déçue…

Et avec un petit rire, elle le laissa planté sur sa chaise et retourna s'asseoir. Il la regarda, bouche bée, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle allait voir si elle avait des raisons d'être déçue…

* * *

><p><em>Plus tard dans la matinée,<em>

-Faudrait peut être se lever…

Allongé de tout son long en travers du lit, Laxus jeta un coup d'œil à Lisanna, assise et les jambes repliées. Elle avait prit une de ses chemises à lui. Chemise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Deux boutons du haut été défaits, ce qui soulignait sa poitrine. Ca lui donnait faim tout ça…

-Nan, répondit-il. Pas envie !

Il posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Lisanna. Elle lui donna une pichenette entre les deux yeux.

-Flemmard.

-Mais j'suis bien là !

-C'est ça…

-Si je te le dis.

Il se retourna et déposa un baiser sur le genou. Puis il remonta petit à petit sur la cuisse jusqu'à la chemise qu'il remonta. Lisanna pouffa et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Hé je pense à un truc, lança Lisanna tandis que Laxus se rapprochait dangereusement du haut de sa cuisse.

Il s'arrêta. Quand une fille disait ce genre de choses après l'amour, elle demandait souvent comment ça allait se passer entre eux maintenant. Ca, pour se brouiller avec quelqu'un, y'avait rien de mieux…

-C'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensembles qu'on est un couple pas vrai ?

Ouf ! Lisanna n'était naïve à ce point ! Elle savait faire la différence entre une simple partie de jambes en l'air et une mise en couple. Tant mieux.

Elle attendait qu'il réponde avec une sorte… d'espoir.

-Ouais.

-Cool.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec force. Et merde, songea Laxus quelques microsecondes avant que ne retentisse un joyeux et trop fort :

-Coucou c'est nous !

Evergreen. Merde ! L'équipe des raijinshuu. Ils squattaient encore chez lui dès le matin. _Ce _matin en plus ! Pourquoi avait-il enlevé la chaine qui gardait sa porte fermée ? Parce que sa porte d'entrée, c'était du balèze. Assez pour résister à Evergreen en tout cas.

Laxus jura et sauta dans ses affaires avant de foncer intercepter son équipe. Il pila net en se rendant compte qu'Evergreen avait ramené du renfort.

-Salut Laxus. Eve avait un sourire trop grand pour être sincère. On a trouvé Mirajane et Elfman en chemin et on leur a proposé de venir avec nous… Bon, ta cuisine n'est pas très grande mais on va se serrer un peu… En plus on a apporté les viennoiseries _et_ les confitures.

Il allait la tuer. C'était un coup bas ça !

Lisanna sortit de la chambre, vêtue de ses affaires de la veille. Elle n'eut pas l'air surprise de voir son frère et sa sœur. Elle leur fit la bise comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à se trouver ici.

-Salut Mira-nee. Elf-niichan. Ca va ?

-Lisanna ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Dit-elle en adressant un regard inquisiteur à Laxus. Il préféra se replier dans la cuisine, Fried sur les talons. Le mage aux runes était écarlate. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, et cachés par un mur, il lui sauta dessus.

-Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Couina-t-il d'une voix aiguë très inquiétante. Tu as couché avec la sœur de Mirajane !

-Fried ?

-Tu _savais _que j'avais flashé sur Mirajane !

-Attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tiens ta langue ou je te le fais avaler, elle et celles de ceux à qui tu auras cafté. Fried opina. Ok, on a couché ensembles mais ça c'était pas prévu ! Il vérifia que personne ne laissait trainer ses oreilles. Elle était déprimée au point de se taper une cuite dans une ruelle. Elle voulait pas rentrer dans cet état quitte à dormir dans la rue. J'pouvais pas la laisser… Motus.

-Tu as couché avec elle ?

-Ce matin quand elle a décuvé.

-Ah… Fried prit un air compatissant et tapota l'épaule de son ami. Toutes mes condoléances mon vieux. Mirajane est persuadé que t'es le petit-ami de sa sœur.

-C'est parce qu'on l'a croisé hier et pour s'en débarrasser Lisanna m'a roulé une pelle.

Fried écarquilla les yeux puis planqua sa main sur la bouche. Ses épaules tressaillirent pendant qu'il riait en silence. Super, on se moquait de lui dès le matin.

Laxus soupira et se tourna vers la cafetière. Lisanna avait même préparé le café. Y'avait un truc qu'elle n'avait pas fait ?

Eve passa la tête dans la cuisine à ce moment. Fried ravala son fou rire.

-Hé Laxus, ta cuisine est décidément trop petite pour nous en fait. Tu pourrais pas virer tout ce qui encombre ta petite table dans le salon pour que ceux qui ne pourront pas entrer dans la cuisine puissent s'y installer ?

Pestant contre les femmes et leur manie du rangement, Laxus quitta la cuisine pour dégager sa table de salon et alla tout poser sur la chaise dans sa chambre. Na !

Avec une rapidité qui témoignait de longues années d'entrainement, Mirajane entreprit de déplacer une partie de ce qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine jusqu'à celle du salon sans rien faire tomber. Respect !

-Qui veut du café avant que Laxus ne descende la carafe entière ? Demanda Bixlow.

Gna gna gna. Ce n'était pas un drogué de la caféine quand même ! Juste qu'il n'aimait pas être confronté à une situation d'urgence avant d'avoir prit sa douche et son café. Sauf que ce matin, c'était l'urgence même après le café et la douche. Et sérieusement, ils avaient quoi à tous venir aussi tôt ? D'habitude, il avait eu le temps de prendre sa douche, de boire du café et de faire disparaitre ce qui pouvait l'embarrasser. Et aussi de lire le journal. Tient, la preuve qu'il était trop tôt ! Le journal n'était pas passé !

-Le café est une boisson d'homme !

-Aye aye Elfman. Passe-moi les croissants !

Bon sang, songea Laxus en remplissant un bol de café. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était en train de devenir très compliquée. Ca lui apprendrait à être sympa.

Oh, y'avait déjà plus de place dans la cuisine ? D'un autre côté, c'était un appartement, pas un palais ! Bon allez, il y en avait une petite sur le canapé entre Fried et Bixlow.

-T'as vraiment couché avec la frangine du démon ? Demanda tout bas ce dernier.

-Ouais.

-Putain, entre Fried qui bave sur le démon, Eve, le frangin et maintenant toi… Si tout ça marche, je serais le seul de l'équipe à ne pas être de famille.

Fried vérifia que personne ne leur accordait trop d'attention et souffla :

-Je pense que tu vas devoir potasser quelques ouvrages pour ne pas effrayer Lisanna ou la foudroyer. A moins que ce ne soit le code pénal.

Le blond s'étouffa dans son café.

-Quoi ?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Laxus fusilla du regard Fried. Bixlow éclata de rire et le quatuor installé sur la table du salon reprit sa conversation.

-Réfléchit, poursuivit le mage aux runes. Tu as vingt-trois ans. Elle en a dix-sept. On pourrait t'accuser de détournement de mineur…

-N'y pense même pas.

-Ou sinon ?

-Je te rappelle qu'on a un enregistrement de toi chantant sous la douche et c'est pas glorieux.

Fried se tut. Parfait ! Fallait juste que Laxus s'arrange pour trouver l'enregistrement en question.

.

_Une bonne heure plus tard,_

Laxus claqua la porte au nez d'Evergreen. Bien, tout le monde était parti, la vaisselle était faite et il n'avait tué personne. C'était pas si mal.

Alors qu'il remettait son bazar sur la table du salon, on toqua à la porte.

-Monsieur Laxus ! C'est le journal du jour !

Il ouvrit la porte sur la concierge. Une adorable grand-mère, discrète, avec des joues rouges comme des pommes et pas commère pour deux sous. Une gentille concierge quoi.

-Bonjour madame Taktak.

-Vous avez eu du monde aujourd'hui. Mademoiselle Evergreen me racontait que vous aviez trouvé quelqu'un.

Madame Taktak (c'était vraiment son nom) n'utilisait jamais les prénoms seuls ou le tutoiement. C'était impoli selon elle. Et pourtant, elle connaissait certains résidents depuis des années.

Elle lui tapota le bras.

-C'est presque un comble pour vous, un coup de foudre…

-Oh non ! Madame Taktak !

Elle pouffa, lui donna son journal et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Sacrée concierge.

* * *

><p>Oui, j'assume mon jeu de mots pourris sur Laxus... et je vais très certainement oser en faire d'autres aussi stupides. Ainsi que la remarque de Fried... Mais si on ne peut plus se faire plaisir...<p>

Enfin bref, pauvre Laxus, il va avoir l'occasion de regretter sa bonne action... Sinon, à la semaine prochaine !

Critique/remarque/commentaire/idée/menace de mort ?


	3. Chapitre 2 ou jamais tranquille !

Voici la suite ! J'ai bien faillit ne pas la poster parce que le site débloque : quand je veux transférer de mon ordi au site le chapitre, il efface l'adresse du dossier (je crois que j'ai perdu ceux qui ne postent pas sur le site...). Donc il a fallut ruser... mais j'ai réussi !

Bien, petit résumé pour vos beaux yeux : Laxus a trouvé Lisanna dans une ruelle en train de se taper une cuite parce qu'elle déprimait, trouvant ne plus avoir sa place à Fairy Tail. Laxus réalise donc sa BA du jour en la ramenant chez lui pour la laisser cuver et suite à une matinée plutôt animée (une fois que Lisanna a décuvé) ils deviennent un couple "officiel" ou plutôt des "sex-friends" (et non, je n'ai pas vu le film, l'est bien ?).

Lu et approuvé par Valy, merci à elle !

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 ou jamais tranquille !<p>

Laxus était en train de remplir une casserole d'eau quand on frappa à la porte. Tambourina plutôt. Bon sang ! Si tard ? C'était pas possible ! On n'était jamais tranquille chez soi ! Et bien tant pis, il n'irait pas ouvrir !

-Monsieur Laxus !

La concierge. Ca c'était pas normal. Elle ne laissait pas rentrer les gens autres que les résidants à cette heure sans une très bonne raison. Et elle ne frappait jamais comme ça. Il entendit un sanglot.

-Monsieur Laxus ! S'il vous plait, ouvrez ! Votre amie ne va pas bien !

Son amie ? Qui ? Evergreen ? Laxus ferma le robinet et retira la chaine qui fermait la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Perdu. C'était Lisanna. Ils ne s'étaient pas trop vus cette semaine, sauf à la guilde où elle était venue lui faire la bise et échanger les nouvelles. Mirajane la surveillait désormais comme les joyaux de la couronne. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'était pas chez elle ? Au lieu d'être là en train de pleurer ? Et couverte de blessures ? Avec les vêtements déchirés ?

-Lisanna ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort. Laxus la prit dans ses bras et lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

-C'est bon je vais me débrouiller. Merci madame Taktak. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée à vous. Si vous avez un soucis, appelez-moi.

Il entraina Lisanna à l'intérieur.

-Ferme la porte ! Supplia-t-elle.

Elle était en état de choc et à limite de la crise d'hystérie. Laxus obéit. La porte d'entrée étant facile à forcer, celles des résidents étaient plutôt solides, ignifugées et traitées pour résister à la magie. Avec une serrure presque inviolable, une chaine et un verrou au-dessus de la poignée. Cela faisait des années que Laxus n'avait pas tout mit.

-Voilà puce, tu es en sécurité. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lisanna s'était appuyée contre le mur à cause de ses jambes tremblantes. Elle essuya ses joues, l'air soulagée. Comme elle ne répondait pas, Laxus l'entraina jusqu'à la salle de bains pour désinfecter ses plaies. Après réflexion, il la poussa sous la douche. Ses vêtements étant foutus, il les jeta à la poubelle et alla chercher des affaires pour les lui passer. En revenant dans la salle de bains, il se rendit compte que des éclats de verres étaient accrochés à elle. Il pesta et attendit qu'elle termine sa douche. Ensuite il l'enveloppa dans une serviette et la porta jusqu'au canapé où il l'installa pour désinfecter ses plaies.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-J'étais partie faire une course et des types se sont mit à me suivre. J'ai eu peur et j'ai couru pour les semer. Ils m'ont rattrapée. Laxus jura. J'ai réussi à m'échapper et j'ai essayé de les semer. Mais ils me suivaient…

-Pourquoi t'es pas rentrée chez toi ?

-Parce qu'ils arrêtaient pas de se rapprocher. Alors j'ai couru chez la première personne que je connaissais…

Elle frissonna. Laxus revit les vêtements qu'il avait jeté à la poubelle.

-Ils t'ont fait du mal ?

-Non… Mais ils ont essayé.

Elle avait vraiment eu peur. Elle tremblait et pleurait à nouveau. Mais elle n'avait rien. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire du mal. C'était sans doute tant mieux parce que la guilde leur serait tombée dessus. Si elle ne s'était pas enfuie… Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser. D'abord Lisanna.

Laxus alla chercher les vêtements propres restés dans la salle d'eau et aida Lisanna à les enfiler avant de l'emmitoufler dans une couverture. Elle se laissait faire, aussi docile qu'une poupée. Le dragon slayer lui frictionna les bras pour la réconforter et se leva pour aller préparer les pâtes. Immédiatement, Lisanna s'accrocha à lui.

-Du calme princesse, je vais juste à côté faire des pâtes, t'as besoin de manger un truc chaud.

-Non…

Avec un soupir, il se libéra.

-Zen. La porte est fermée et je suis juste à côté.

Elle se leva pour l'accompagner. Bon, très bien. Déjà, rajouter de l'eau dans la casserole et faire chauffer.

Alors ce soir, il allait faire quoi pour accompagner les pâtes ? D'habitude, quand il faisait des pâtes, il mettait à peu près tout ce qu'il trouvait dans le frigo. Et soit c'était délicieux, soit c'était immangeable. Comme il avait une invitée, il allait éviter de mettre _vraiment_ n'importe quoi… Il fallait juste qu'il trouve la limite au n'importe quoi. Déjà, qu'avait-il dans son frigo ? Des champignons. De la sauce tomate. Des lardons. Du fromage. Ah ! Et il lui restait aussi un peu d'ail. Bon ben voilà !

Laxus tira une poêle, propre, et mit les lardons à cuire pendant qu'il découpait, ou du moins essayait, les champignons. Ensuite il les mit avec les lardons et passa à l'ail qu'il hacha plus ou moins finement. Après cela, il mit les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante et versa de la sauce tomate dans la sauce.

Pendant qu'il mettait le couvert, il ne résista pas à l'envie de frimer. Juste pour le plaisir.

-C'est pas si mal pour un mec non ?

-Ca déborde, remarqua son invitée.

En plus elle avait raison ! Oh bon sang ! Il coupa le gaz puis chercha des yeux une éponge. Pas trop morte.

-Et sinon, c'est pas si mal, reconnu Lisanna. Pour un mec.

Parce qu'en plus elle ne résistait pas à l'envie de l'enfoncer un peu plus. Ca lui apprendrait à être gentil avec les filles et à faire de bonnes actions. Il aurait pu la ramener simplement chez elle au lieu de lui dire de rester. Ah ces filles ! Jamais contentes ! On se pliait en quatre pour elles et ça ne suffisait pas ! Non mais !

Ils entendirent un coup de feu dans le couloir. Ca c'était pas bon. N'importe quel imbécile pouvait entrer dans l'immeuble. Les propriétaires refusaient de mettre une meilleure porte. Voilà ce que ça donnait.

-Toi tu restes là, ordonna-t-il à Lisanna avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche tandis qu'il se levait.

C'était pas bon. En plus, il ne pouvait pas espérer avoir de l'aide de la part de Lisanna. Elle venait de se faire agresser et ne portait qu'un tee-shirt. Fallait pas pousser non plus !

-Et tu fermes la porte derrière moi, ajouta-t-il en défaisant la chaine.

Il retira le verrou et tourna la clé dans la serrure. A cette heure, tout le monde ou presque était chez soi. Il y aurait bien une personne sensée qui appellerait les forces de l'ordre !

-A clef, précisa-t-il en refermant la porte.

Il resta un instant puis entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Parfait. On y retournait.

Comme il se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, il aperçut la porte de la concierge, fermée. Trois types essayaient de l'ouvrir avec un pied de biche. Laxus soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

-Hé les gars ! On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?

Le trio se retourna d'un coup. Ils utilisaient des armes improvisées. Des barres de fer. Cool. Il allait pouvoir leur balancer un petit cinquante volt et il irait ensuite finir de manger. Ca le faisait…

.

_Quelques minutes plus tard,_

-Putain ! Jura Laxus.

Lisanna arrêta un instant d'enrouler une bande autour d'une compresse pour la tenir en place. La concierge ne suspendit même pas ses points. Oui, des points de suture. Il en aurait cinq à l'épaule. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient quatre. Il avait mit KO les trois premiers et le dernier, caché, lui avait tiré dessus. Heureusement qu'il avait entendu du bruit et qu'il s'était retourné. Parce que sinon, c'était la tête. Et après y'avait eu la police qui avait cru que c'était sa faute... Bonjour le chaos...

-Ce n'est rien, pouffa la concierge. Monsieur Laxus râle beaucoup.

-Mais j'ai raison non ?

Lisanna reprit son travail. Madame TakTak lui tapota le bras.

-Allons monsieur Laxus, vous avez arrêté ces fauteurs de trouble ! Et puis ça va, vous n'êtes pas trop douillet. Pour un homme.

Lisanna eut un petit rire. Allez, c'est ça. Si ça la faisait rire…

-Tu cuisines, tu n'es pas douillet… Bravo Laxus, tu es un exemple à suivre !

Et elle l'enfonçait en plus. Pas croyable. La prochaine fois, il la renvoyait chez elle avec un coup de pied aux fesses ! Ca lui apprendrait !

-Tu fais le ménage aussi ?

-Crève.

Il se fit piquer par la concierge.

-Votre langage monsieur Laxus ! Devant une demoiselle !

Lisanna était morte de rire. Un jour il se vengerait ! Au moins, elle avait fini de transformer sa jambe en momie.

_Clac !_ Fit le ciseau quand la concierge coupa le fil. Enfin tranquille !

-C'est terminé ! Faites attention à ne pas trop forcer monsieur Laxus !

C'est ça, c'est ça. Enfin tranquille ! Il allait pouvoir être peinard chez lui !

-Pensez quand même à faire examiner ça par un médecin. Passez une bonne soirée…

Mais oui, mais oui, tout à fait, il irait voir le médecin…

Minute, elle insinuait quoi avec son « passez une bonne soirée » ? Hé ! C'était pas lui qui avait déchiré les vêtements de Lisanna ! Non mais !

-Vous aussi, répondit Lisanna en tirant Laxus hors de chez la concierge. Bonne soirée… Allez vient Laxus, on y va, les pâtes vont refroidir.

-Elles sont déjà froides.

-C'est ça…

Il avait raison. Elles étaient froides. C'était un crime. S'il recroisait les gars qui avaient tenté de prendre l'immeuble en otage, il les éclatait. Il les mettrait en haut de la cathédrale de Kardia en tant que girouettes. Ou paratonnerres… Ouais. Ca, il aimait bien…

Lorsqu'il tira des couvertures du placard, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu sais, on a déjà couché ensembles, je vois pas pourquoi je serais horrifiée à l'idée de dormir avec toi.

Ouais elle avait raison. En plus, son canapé était complètement défoncé. Ca faisait mal au dos. Alors s'il pouvait dormir dans son lit… Avec une jolie fille en plus…

.

_Le lendemain,_

On tambourina à la porte. Ca devenait une habitude. Avec un grognement, Laxus termina son café et ouvrit la porte. Au moins, il savait désormais que la porte était _vraiment_ solide.

Il ouvrit et ouvrit la bouche pour demander « quoi ? » puis se prit un coup en pleine poitrine. Mirajane.

-Dit-moi que tu sais où est Lisanna ?

Ni bonjour ni pardon. On allait dire que c'était la panique. Où était passé Fried ? Il aurait été plus que pratique pour consoler Mirajane. Dommage.

-Dans la cuisine.

Il s'écarta rapidement et regarda Mirajane foncer dans la cuisine. Il décida de ranger les soeurs en panique dans la catégorie "danger".

-Lisanna ! Mon Dieu ! Tu vas bien ?

Les voisins allaient raconter que c'était bruyant chez lui. C'est ça.

-Mira-nee ?

-Tu n'étais pas rentrée hier ! J'ai eu peur qu'il te sois arrivé quelque chose !

-Heu… En fait…

-Et pourquoi tu portes un tee-shirt à Laxus ?

-Heu… Ils sont déchirés ?

Le regard de Mirajane se posa sur Laxus. Hé ! Non pas d'accord ! C'était pas sa faute ce coup-là ! Lui, il se contentait d'enlever les vêtements, pas de les déchirer !

-Je te raconterai plus tard…

Vu la façon dont la sœur le regardait, cette histoire allait le suivre longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais ! Il n'avait vraiment rien fait !

* * *

><p>Je veux la même porte que Laxus pour être tranquille dans ma chambre ! *sort* Et non, les pâtes comme Laxus, j'ai pas encore essayé...<p>

Un nouveau chapitre de posté, la suite mercredi. Entre temps, un petit review ?

Commentaire/remarque/critique/question/menace de mort ?


	4. Chapitre 3 ou chacun son tour !

Chapitre 3 ! Lu et approuvé par Valy, merci à elle !

Petit truc : j'ai appris cette semaine un truc vraiment drôle. Tack en suédois veut dire merci (je vois madame Taktak la concierge d'un autre oeil... merci merci *sort*).

Alors, pour vos beaux yeux, un petit résumé : Laxus trouve Lisanna en train de tenter de se saouler, seule dans une ruelle. Plutôt que de la laisser, il la ramène chez lui, en tout bien tout honneur (jusqu'à ce qu'elle décuve, après je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de dessin). Liés par cette breuverie secrète, ils commençent à se rapprocher...

Mais bien sûr, les choses vont se compliquer !

Voilà en gros ce qui se passe ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 ou chacun son tour !<p>

Laxus ouvrit un œil douloureux. Gueule de bois. La veille, ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de Fried et l'alcool avait coulé à flot. Enfin, après le départ d'Eve. Parce que rien n'était aussi efficace qu'Evergreen pour que étouffer les envie de beuveries.

Avec un grognement, il se redressa. Nota qu'il était en caleçon et que ses vêtements étaient pliés sur une chaise. On l'avait aidé à se coucher parce que trop ivre pour. Il se leva et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bains pour récupérer des médicaments contre le mal de tête. Dans la cuisine, il croisa Lisanna.

-'Jour.

Minute ? Lisanna ? Heu…

Il avala une aspirine et lorgna sur une deuxième. Lisanna lui retira la boite des mains. Mais ! Depuis quand l'alcool donnait des hallucinations et que ces hallucinations lui confisquaient les médocs ?

En fait, c'était peut être pas une hallucination.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je t'ai raccompagné parce que t'étais complètement bourré. Officiellement, je suis ta petite amie. Officieusement, Evergreen avait l'intention de te laisser cuver à la guilde et puis je voulais pas te laisser rentrer tout seul dans un état pareil. En plus, j'aime bien ta concierge. Elle est marrante.

Ouais. Elle semblait avoir tout vu et tout fait dans sa vie la concierge. Si bien qu'on pouvait lui demander à peu près n'importe quoi, elle avait toujours un avis ou une anecdote.

Laxus grogna puis avala son café. C'était plus efficace quand il prenait sa douche avant. Mais bon. Il n'allait pas se plaindre. Pas alors qu'elle s'était occupée de lui comme ça…

.

Plus tard,

Habillé et rasé de frais, Laxus émergea de la salle de bains. La table de la cuisine était rangée et propre, plus que quand le maître des lieux pensait à mettre un coup d'éponge. C'était toujours impeccable comme ça quand Lisanna faisait le ménage ou est-ce qu'elle ne prenait la peine de le faire qu'ici ?

Et Elfman, il faisait comment pour vivre avec deux femmes ? Ses sœurs en plus ! Elles ne devaient pas se gêner pour lui hurler dessus. Le pauvre ! Au moins, il serait capable de survivre à la vie avec sa petite amie. Eve serait contente de l'apprendre.

Il aperçut Lisanna dans la cuisine. Elle l'entendit, elle arrêta un instant son activité, mais continua de s'affairer. Il attendit cinq minutes mais se rendit compte qu'elle faisait exprès de s'occuper pour ne pas le regarder. Quoi ? Il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou elle avait trouvé quelque chose de gênant ? Il ne planquait rien chez lui et n'avait, à sa connaissance, pas dit ou fait quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu ne pas apprécier. Remarque, il s'était tapé une cuite donc il pouvait douter de son comportement.

Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Aucune réaction. D'accord, elle faisait vraiment exprès de ne pas l'entendre.

-Hé Lisanna ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle était en train de finir d'essuyer la vaisselle et lui présentait son dos. Il lorgna sur sa chute de rein avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis se détourna. Bon…

-Non ça va… En fait… Elle soupira puis lui fit face. C'est à propos de l'autre jour… Quand…

Elle détourna subitement le regard, mal à l'aise. Quand ces types l'avaient attaquée. Visiblement, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il pouvait comprendre.

-Quand tu as eu des soucis avec ces types ?

Elle opina, mal à l'aise.

-Ouais c'est ça. Je… Merci. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle enchaina : C'est juste que… T'aurais pu me flanquer à la porte…

-Avec les vêtements déchirés et en pleine crise de panique ? Hé ! Je suis pas si salaud que ça ! Et puis je suis ton faux petit-ami officiel non ?

Elle retrouva le sourire et essuya le bol avant de le ranger dans un placard. Dingue, lui l'aurait laissé gouter sur l'évier… Quelques jours de plus que nécessaire. Quand il n'oubliait pas carrément.

-Bon, si ce sujet est clos pour l'instant, on peut passer au sujet suivant ?

-Y'a un sujet suivant ?

-Ouais. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches avec un faux air sérieux qui le fit presque rire. Tu es mon faux petit-ami comme tu dis et tu ne m'embrasses même pas ? Je vais finir par imposer un quota Laxus !

Il éclata de rire et se dépêcha d'aller s'excuser. Avec les intérêts.

.

Plus tard,

Etalé sur le ventre et repu, Laxus était à deux doigts de ronronner. Cela dit, si Lisanna continuait à effleurer son dos de sa main, il allait le faire. Ouais.

Ah non, Lisanna qui soupirait. Il se passait quoi ? C'est qu'il la connaissait Lisanna depuis le temps.

-Ca va ?

-Hein ? Hum… Ouais ça va. Me suis pris la tête avec Natsu avant de venir… Mais c'est rien.

Natsu ? Son ami d'enfance ? Celui avec qui elle avait élevé Happy ? Celui avec qui elle avait voulu se marier en étant enfant ? _Ce _Natsu ? Y'avait un soucis là.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Elle soupira à nouveau et effleura dangereusement le creux de ses reins. Là ça devenait risqué. Si elle continuait, il ne répondait plus de rien. Surtout qu'ils étaient sur son lit et peu vêtus… Non en fait, ils n'étaient plus vêtus du tout !

-Ouais, je crois qu'il est jaloux.

Gné ? Qui était jaloux ? Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait toujours de Natsu.

-Jaloux ? Quelqu'un rôde autour de Lucy ?

-En fait, il est jaloux de toi…

Bordel. Ce fut la première pensée de Laxus quand il comprit ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Quoi ? Natsu, complètement fou amoureux de Lucy ? Au point de penser déjà à emménager ensembles (officiellement parce qu'officieusement…), mariage, bébé et tout le tralala ? Il était jaloux de sa relation avec Lisanna ? Où était le problème ?

-Jaloux ? Il est pas plutôt inquiet ?

-Non, il est jaloux je te dis. Je le connais.

-Ca lui passera, lança le dragon slayer.

Il se tortilla pour poser sa tête sur la cuisse de Lisanna tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Là il était mieux pour parler.

-Natsu se calmera avec le temps, t'en fais pas. Laisse couler. Il va se calmer et vous pourrez discuter tranquillement de tout ça. Ok ?

-Ouais… Merci.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable dans le sens où il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence gêné. Laxus entendit la concierge passer dans le couloir en sifflotant. Au loin, un clocher sonna onze heures et demi. Déjà ?

-Au fait, lâcha soudainement Lisanna. Tu sais, pour l'autre jour ?

Laxus qui somnolait à moitié fit un effort pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation. L'autre jour… Un instant, il la revit terrorisée, en larmes, les vêtements déchirés et blessée. Tellement effrayée qu'il fallait la guider, l'aider à se nettoyer, à soigner ses blessures…

La rage submergea Laxus. Bien entendu. Comment oublier ? Même si ça aurait pu être bien pire, il n'arrivait pas, ne pouvait pas oublier l'état dans lequel il l'avait récupérée. Celui qui était responsable de tout ça allait payer. Très cher.

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il en s'obligeant à garder son calme.

-Plus j'y pense, plus je me sens ridicule d'avoir eu peur à ce point… Mira-nee pense que je devrais me remettre à l'entrainement… Tu ne connaitrais pas un endroit pour ça ?

Un endroit où s'entrainer à se battre ? Oh que oui il connaissait un endroit. Il y allait même plusieurs fois par semaine et n'en revenait que lessivé, bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Ou avec une pipette. Cela dit, c'était plus ou moins son endroit à lui, loin de la guilde et au calme. Est-ce qu'il pouvait prendre le risque de partager cet oasis de paix avec quelqu'un de la guilde ? Surtout la sœur de Mirajane.

Cela dit, ça ferait les pieds au type qui le tenait… Et vu le nombre de fois que Laxus s'était pris des murs, des gens ou s'était relevé le lendemain avec des bleus ou des courbatures à cause d'un entrainement trop corsé… Ouais… On appelait ça une vengeance mesquine. Très mesquine…

-J'en connais un sympa. Un dojo. Pas contre, tu vas morfler. C'est moi qui te le dit.

.

Le lendemain…

Laxus mordit la poussière. Encore. C'était la troisième fois en une heure. Et il était loin de son record. Très loin.

Il avait laissé tomber les arts martiaux quelques temps avant de se faire bannir de la guilde. Depuis qu'il s'y était remis, il avait appris à s'asseoir sur son ego. Pourquoi ? Parce que finir de nombreuses fois par terre, immobilisé et obligé de se rendre, ça apprenait l'humilité. Même à un mage. De rang S. Tout petit-fils de Makarov qu'il soit.

Il se redressa et fit à nouveau face au maître du dojo. Un type d'une cinquantaine d'années, sec et d'une rigueur à faire baver un recruteur de la Légion étrangère. Le genre de type qui n'avait même pas de rides tellement son visage restait inexpressif. Laxus avait beau se plaindre qu'il douillait à chaque fois qu'il se rendait au dojo, il aimait bien affronter le vieux professeur. Les arts martiaux se mêlaient bien aux combats et travaillaient les réflexes. Surtout quand le prof apprenait une technique délicate qui pouvait paralyser à vie ou tuer sans prendre la peine de prévenir ou de se retenir. Des fois, il valait mieux avoir son testament de rédigé. Au cas où…

Une toux discrète attira son attention. Un bref coup d'œil lui apprit que c'était Lisanna, escortée par Elfman. Le maître des lieux eut un vague geste et ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Je suis occupé. Patientez.

Super, il était bon pour se faire rétamer devant deux membres de la guilde. Au revoir chez ego.

Six minutes plus tard, il terminait dans un des tapis fixé au mur (on se demandait pourquoi…). Il se releva, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Le professeur le gratifia d'un vague signe de tête pour signifier qu'il s'était bien débrouillé. Ensuite il se tourna vers le frère et la sœur. Laxus en profita pour aller boire et s'essuyer le visage. L'expression faire suer n'avait jamais été aussi vraie. Il avait toujours besoin d'une douche en sortant de l'entrainement. Ici, ou bien on se donnait à fond, ou bien on virait. Le dernier à s'être fait chasser avait fini dans une benne à ordures. Pleine et durant une période de canicule. Ca avait été… très odorant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous deux ?

Non le prof n'était pas asocial. Pourquoi ?

Lisanna se releva du banc où elle s'était assise en attendant que le combat soit fini.

-Je voudrais apprendre à me battre !

* * *

><p>Qui a dit que Lisanna se cachait derrière sa soeur et son frère ?<p>

Alors, des idées sur ce qui va se passer ?


	5. Chapitre 4 ou on reprend du service !

Et voilà la suite ! Hum, la fin est délicate, ça risque de vous faire paraitre Laxus OOC *prépare la corde* mais c'était important pour moi de le faire.

Bon, petit résumé (qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous hein ?) : Laxus trouve Lisanna en train de se taper une cuite dans un grand moment de déprime. Plutôt que de l'abandonner, il décide de la ramener chez lui le temps qu'elle décuve. Pour que cette breuverie reste secrète alors que Mirajane la commère les a vu, ils décident de devenir un couple "officiel". Les choses se compliquent quand Lisanna vient chercher refuge chez Laxus alors qu'un groupe vient de la passer à tabac et qu'elle lui demande un endroit où elle pourrait apprendre à se battre...

Lu et approuvé par Valy, merci à elle !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 ou on reprend du service !<p>

Lisanna s'appuya lourdement sur Laxus. Il grogna et la repoussa sans méchanceté. Il était crevé donc non, il n'allait pas la porter jusque chez elle.

-Mais je suis fatiguée !

Elle avait passé une bonne partie de son entrainement à donner des coups de pieds et de poings dans le vide. Deux cents du bras droit, deux cents du bras gauche et pareil pour les jambes. Tous les débutants faisaient ça au début. Laxus préférait un vrai combat. Ca défoulait. Les coups dans le vide, c'était stupide.

-Tu peux pas me porter, même un peu ?

-Ton frère et ta sœur me colleraient un procès pour dévergondage.

-Oh qu'ils m'agacent… J'veux être fille unique !

Laxus tourna la tête vers elle en se disant que lui était plutôt de l'avis contraire. Etre enfant unique n'avait pas que des avantages. Remarque, il se souvenait surtout des disputes de ses parents avant qu'ils ne divorcent, avec lui au milieu.

Divorcés était incorrect en fait. Ils vivaient séparément, avaient signé les papiers mais portaient toujours leurs alliances (surtout sa mère en fait) et se voyaient de temps en temps pour… faire des trucs qui impliquaient deux personnes, un lit et des choses à l'horizontal. Ou autre chose qu'un lit et l'horizontal. Laxus appelait ça un mariage occasionnel. Ca résumait plus ou moins les choses. Le plus délicat dedans, restait de ne pas se trouver entre ses parents quand ils se voyaient. Même si c'était très rare, mieux valait ne pas se trouver avec eux. Ils étaient capables du pire, comme du meilleur… Non en fait, surtout du pire.

-D'ailleurs c'est quoi être enfant unique ? Des jouets pour toi tout seul ?

-J'me souviens surtout des repas dans une ambiance infernale. "Laxus, demande à ton père de me passer le sel." "Laxus, dit à ta mère que le sel, elle peut se le mettre là où je le pense." Pour le reste, je sais pas. Peut être.

Elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en bas de son immeuble.

-J'espère que l'ascenseur n'est pas encore en panne… Enfin merci d'avoir fait un détour pour me raccompagner.

-J'en prie.

Laxus sentit subitement quelque chose le pincer au niveau de son cou. Quelque les observait. Quand ça le pinçait sans raison dans son cou, ça voulait dire qu'on l'observait. Et il avait eu l'occasion de le vérifier plus d'une fois.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Rien.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe.

-Hum… Plusieurs fenêtres de l'immeubles d'en face sont allumées… Y'a peut être quelqu'un qui regarde dans la rue…

Non, ce n'était pas d'une hauteur qu'on les observait. Il en était sûr. Puis l'impression disparue. Plus rien.

-Aucune idée. En tout cas, il ou elle est partie. Bonne nuit puce. A demain.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et disparue à l'intérieur, trop fatiguée pour faire durer la conversation. Seul dans la rue, Laxus jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Pas un chat. Si on voulait lui tendre une embuscade, c'était le moment parfait..

Pourtant, il regagna son appartement sans rencontrer de soucis.

.

_Le lendemain matin,_

Laxus était en train de se raser quand on toqua à la porte. Il sursauta et le rasoir lui entailla le cou. C'était passé pas loin de la jugulaire. Celui ou celle qui se pointait à une heure pareille allait l'entendre. Il termina de se raser, pressa un mouchoir contre sa blessure et sorti de la salle de bains.

-Quoi ? Siffla-t-il en ouvrant.

Lisanna. Ca devenait une manie pour elle de squatter chez lui. D'un coup, il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Lucy face à l'intrusion de Natsu, Happy, Erza et Gray. On en avait très vite ras le bol. Il n'avait rien contre Lisanna mais il avait déjà donné avec les Raijinshuu.

-Heu… Tu es blessé ?

Il pressa un peu plus fort contre sa gorge son mouchoir.

-Ce genre de trucs arrive quand quelqu'un surprend une personne en train de se raser. Elle eut l'air encore plus désolée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Hum… Je venais te chercher parce qu'il y a un soucis à la guilde.

-Du genre ?

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Allez, il soignait ça, il buvait son café et il y allait. Il lui restait des pansements ?

.

_Dix minutes plus tard,_

Lisanna trainait presque Laxus dans les rues. Lui se contentait de suivre tranquillement, comme si rien ne pressait. Parce que traverser les rues en courant était juste bon à se faire repérer. Par un ennemi notamment. Quand y'en avait qu'un.

A la guilde, tout était calme. Enfin calme… Normal quoi. Aucune panique, Mirajane était au bar, les filles se massaient autour de Cana et de sa fille Mavis, Natsu et Gray se battaient encore, Juvia encourageait Gray et son grand-père matait encore les filles. Rien d'anormal.

-Y'a aucun danger, remarqua froidement le dragon slayer.

Lisanna serra sa main en guise d'excuses. Elle regrettait de lui avoir menti et ça se voyait. La cadette des Strauss n'était pas très douée pour cacher ses sentiments. Mirajane y arrivait quand elle s'en donnait la peine et Elfman faisait parfois des efforts mais Lisanna… On pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Le maître le remarqua et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Il avait son air solennel des mauvais jours. Le genre de tête qu'il avait fait quand il lui avait annoncé que son père était viré de la guilde. Ou quand Laxus s'était fait viré. Au choix. Dans les deux cas, ça avait fait mal. La première fois, ils s'étaient hurlés dessus au point que toute la ville avait été au courant. La seconde fois, il avait un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle et avait comprit qu'il ne parlait pas à son grand-père mais au maître de la guilde donc qu'hurler ne servirait à rien. Il avait donc accepté son renvoi en gardant la bouche fermée. Ou presque.

Laxus embrassa Lisanna sur le sommet de la tête avant de rejoindre son grand-père. Ce dernier lui tendit une choppe de bière.

-Laxus ! Content de te voir ! Parlons tranquillement !

Mauvaise introduction. Il venait de lui demander de manière détournée de promettre de ne pas s'énerver. En tant que petit-fils et héritier potentiel de Fairy Tail, Laxus avait apprit très tôt la politique et à voir les choses cachées derrière les choses. Ce n'était pas très amusant mais ça lui avait permit de se changer les idées quand ses parents se disputaient.

Le dragon slayer s'installa au bar à côté du maître.

-C'est toi qui a envoyé Lisanna me chercher sous prétexte que ça n'allait pas à la guilde.

-Non. Laxus. Je lui ai demandé d'aller te chercher et de te faire venir le plus vite possible.

-Je vais détester la raison.

-Possible.

-Accouche.

Makarov piqua la choppe de Laxus et la but avec une lenteur qui signifiait que le vieux se forçait à ne pas tout boire d'un coup. Laxus ferma les yeux et respira tranquillement, profondément, comme il avait apprit à le faire au yoga. S'il carbonisait son grand-père maintenant, il n'aurait la réponse à aucune de ses questions.

Le vieux reposa la choppe vide et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

-Un ancien ami m'a informé que le gouvernement magique allait faire quelques perquisitions en ville. Aujourd'hui même. En rapport avec Raven Tail.

La guilde de son père avait été démembrée grâce à des membres de Fairy Tail. Les journaux en avaient parlé pendant des semaines, notamment parce que le maître de la guilde, Ivan Dreyar avait réussi à s'échapper et depuis, nul ne savait où il se trouvait. Ca avait mis une claque monumentale au gouvernement magique.

-Je suis soupçonné ?

-Tu es son fils. Il tient à toi, ça se sait. Il t'a proposé de rejoindre sa guilde, ça aussi ça se sait. De là à supposer que tu as un moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui, il n'y a qu'un pas.

_Laxus a un moyen de communiquer avec son père._ Il savait que la rumeur courait mais il ne l'avait jamais démentie ou encouragée. Elle s'était tue toute seule avec le temps. Etouffée, par le manque de réactions du concerné. Pourtant, elle était vraie. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à son grand-père mais oui, il avait bien chez lui une boule de cristal cryptée qui lui permettait d'appeler son père. Ou l'inverse. Sauf que quand Laxus tentait de le joindre, il répondait rarement.

-Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, je serais parti en mission.

-Je l'ai su ce matin.

Trop tard pour partir en mission sans attirer l'attention. Ca paraitrait trop suspect. A la place, il ne pouvait que réfléchir à la façon de se sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

-Ces perquisitions… Elles sont légales ?

-Il faut l'autorisation de la personne concernée. Makarov leva un doigt. Cependant, il semblerait qu'ils aient fait appel à un mage qui manipule les sentiments.

-Donc s'ils ne me trouvent pas…

-Ils ne pourront pas mettre un pied chez toi. Donc oui, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes à la guilde.

Il voulait bien, mais il faisait quoi ?

.

_Dix minutes plus tard, dans les archives de la guilde,_

Laxus avait fait le tour de ses occupations. En dix minutes. Même pas. Fried était tellement en train de dévorer Mirajane du regard que ce n'en n'était même plus drôle. Evergreen faisait du rapprochement stratégique avec Elfman et s'il s'en mêlait, elle allait lui faire payer. Très cher. Trop. Bixlow étant Bixlow, il valait mieux le laisser dans son coin. Lisanna faisait partie des groupies de Mavis, la fille de Cana. Natsu et Gray se battaient encore. Levy apprenait à Gajeel à jouer aux échecs et il valait mieux les laisser tranquilles…

Enfin bref, toute la guilde était occupée. Sauf lui. Alors il avait trainé les pieds jusqu'ici. En espérant trouver une occupation. Y'avait bien un bouquin qui allait lui plaire !

-Aïe !

Tient y'avait Lucy. Qui venait de renverser une pile de livres. Malin ça. En plus, comme il l'avait vu, ça ne lui faisait aucune excuse pour ne pas l'aider. Pas drôle !

-T'es douée, lança-t-il en ramassant un premier livre.

Il se raidit en reconnaissant la couverture. Un très vieux livre qu'il avait maintes fois lu et relu. Il avait corné les pages à ses histoires préférées. Des vieux contes. Du côté maternel de sa famille, une famille de montagnards et de guide de montagne, les histoires au coin du feu étaient sacrées. Il avait grandi dans les vieilles légendes. Si bien que petit, il avait décidé de devenir conteur. Ou mage. Ou les deux. Fairy Tail avait été l'endroit où il s'était lancé dans le récit de nombreuses aventures. Jusqu'à ce que ses parents divorcent. Il avait rangé ses livres de contes dans des cartons, ses histoires dans un coin de sa tête et balancé le tout. Il ignorait que son grand-père les avait installé ici. A bien y regarder, il y avait une marque particulière à l'intérieur. Ca signifiait que les livres étaient un prêt d'un membre de la guilde et qu'il pouvait les reprendre. S'il le souhaitait. Quand il le souhaitait. Sans demander l'autorisation…

Dire que Laxus avait voulu les balancer au feu…

-Tu les connais ? Demanda la constellationniste en voyant son regard.

-Ouais…

-Super ! Je cherchais une légende en particulier ! Celle de la première constellationniste à avoir possédé les douze clés d'ors ! Tu la connais ? Loki m'en a parlé vaguement mais impossible de trouver quelque chose dessus ! Et pourtant j'ai fait le tour !

-Bien sûr qu'il la connait !

Laxus et Lucy sursautèrent. Levy venait d'entrer, Gajeel, Jet et Droy sur les talons. A croire qu'elle se faisait un harem.

-Elle est dans un livre de Laxus. Donc il la connait forcément. Hé Laxus ! Si tu reprenais du service en tant que conteur ?

Il n'y avait pas de pire public que Levy. Elle repérait la moindre erreur, tapait sur les doigts pour un mot mal choisi ou une phrase mal tournée, était dure à distraire et connaissait presque chaque histoire et ses variantes par cœur. Ouais. S'il y arrivait avec elle, Lucy et les trois zozos, il pouvait y arriver avec n'importe qui…

-Ok, alors ouvrez vos oreilles. Tout cela s'est passé il y a fort longtemps…

* * *

><p>Oui Laxus aime bien raconter des histoires. Dans tous les sens du terme *sort* Bon, que je sache si je dois défaire mon noeud coulant ou pas, Laxus est-il OOC avec cette passion ?<p>

Et vous, quand vous étiez petits, vous vouliez faire quoi ?


	6. Chapitre 5 ou vous avez dit problèmes

Voici la suite ! A partir de maintenant, ça va bouger un peu plus (et Laxus va moins s'en prendre dans la figure... heu... non, oubliez ce que j'ai dis). Enfin bref... Il faut vraiment que je vous fasse un résumé ? Bon c'est bien parce que c'est vous : Laxus trouve Lisanna en train de se taper une cuite et décide de la ramener chez lui le temps qu'elle décuve. Pour que le secret soit gardé, ils deviennent un couple "officiel".

Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, une petite réponse au review :

Magi : merci pour ta review ^^ "géniale" ? merci beaucoup mais c'est pas bon pour mon ego ça XD

Bonne lecture ! Lu et approuvé par Valy, merci à elle !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 ou vous avez dit « problèmes » ?<p>

-Laxuuuuuuuuuuuus !

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Mirajane qui lui fonçait dessus. Ca, c'était jamais bon. C'était même très mauvais. Le dernier à qui elle avait fait ça, c'était Fried et il s'était évanoui…

Non en fait, il avait semblant parce qu'il ne s'était pas senti capable de lui parler. Deux heures à rester immobile, avec une crampe, sous les baffes et les sels… Quel comédien ce Fried…

Le dragon slayer soupira, se passa une main sur le visage et attendit que Mirajane lui saute dessus. Ce qu'elle fit sans se soucier des regards que leurs lançaient certains membres.

-Levy et Lucy m'ont dit que tu recommençais à raconter des histoires ! Ce n'est pas juste, j'y ai pas eu le droit ! Moi aussi je veux une histoire ! En plus, Levy a dit que tu n'avait pas perdu !

Subitement, il y eut un grand silence dans la guilde. Très intéressé le silence. Quelques-uns se rapprochèrent même pour bien entendre la réponse. Levy lui adressa un sourire désolé tandis que Lucy grattait fébrilement sur le papier. Elle avait voulu prendre des notes pendant qu'il racontait. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle lâchait déjà la plume pour écouter.

-Moi aussi je veux une histoire ! Réclama Eve.

Elle était arrivée peu après qu'il ait abandonné les contes. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de tenter de le relancer assez souvent. Et maintenant, elle sautillait presque sur place.

-Allez ! Insista-t-elle. Certains ne t'ont jamais entendu raconter d'histoires !

Laxus croisa le regard de son grand-père, installé sur le bar, comme à son habitude. Il eut un haussement d'épaules. Mirajane l'avait piégé en lui sautant dessus en public. Il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. Le mieux était de raconter une histoire vite fait et ensuite de disparaitre. Magnolia était assez grand pour semer Mirajane. Si la chance était de son côté.

-D'accord… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez comme histoire ?

Bizarrement, il eut l'impression que sa côte de popularité venait d'augmenter. S'il avait su, il aurait défié son grand-père à un concours de contes avec en récompense, Fairy Tail. Pour la prochaine fois, il saurait. S'il y avait une prochaine fois.

-Une histoire de fées !

Ca c'était Eve.

-Des dragons !

Natsu.

Bon, alors quelle histoire allait-il bien pouvoir choisir ? Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix…

.

_Plus tard, toujours à la guilde,_

Accoudé au comptoir, Laxus regardait d'un œil morne tout ce qui se passait. Il faisait beau, peut être trop pour avoir envie de se battre. Donc il y avait peu d'animation. Comparé à d'habitude.

Subitement, quelqu'un entra dans la guilde. Laxus se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Sa concierge ? Mauvais signe. Elle quittait rarement sa loge et ne venait jamais à la guilde. Il se leva, craignant le pire.

-Monsieur Laxuuuuuus ! C'est terrible ! Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu se passer mais… Je n'ai rien vu ! Et pourtant, je ne me suis pas absentée un seul instant !

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniquée, pas même le jour où il y avait eu une inondation et qu'ils avaient eu vingt centimètres d'eau alors que plus de la moitié des locataires étaient absents. Soucis de plomberie. Les propriétaires avaient presque disparu sous une montagne de plainte. Encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

D'un coup, il regrettait de s'être plaint du calme. Finalement, s'ennuyer, c'était pas si mal. Au moins, il n'avait pas de concierge qui traversait la guilde en courant, paniquée.

-C'est terriiiiiiiiiible ! Quelqu'un a saccagé tout votre appartement !

Laxus se rassit sous le choc pour éviter de tomber. Son appartement ? Avec la serrure qu'il avait ? Saccagé ? Comment ? Quand ? Par qui ? Quelle était l'étendue des dégâts ?

.

_Cinq minutes plus tard, appartement de Laxus (ça court vite un mage de Fairy Tail quand ça veut !)_

En réalité, saccagé restait loin de la réalité. Selon Laxus. Sa porte d'entrée pendait sur ses gonds, cassée en deux. A l'intérieur, ce n'était pas mieux. Les étagères gisaient par terre, en morceaux. Les meubles étaient renversés et brisés pour la plupart.

Dans son dos, son grand-père, Lisanna et la concierge arrivaient.

-On ne t'a rien volé ? Demanda immédiatement le maître de la guilde.

-Je sais pas.

Laxus ramassa l'unique plante en pot qui avait réussit à survivre à ses fréquentes absences. Il la posa sur le sol, là où on ne pouvait pas lui marcher dessus par inadvertance. Elle avait déjà assez souffert comme ça.

-J'ai pas encore fait le tour.

Il passa dans sa chambre. On avait éventré le matelas et les coussins, vidés et jetés les tiroirs. L'argent qu'il gardait dans une enveloppe sous son matelas en cas de besoin était éparpillé dans toute la pièce mais rien ne semblait manquer. Ce n'était pas un cambriolage banal. On cherchait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

La boule de cristal pour contacter son père ? Il la cachait à l'intérieur du ballon d'eau chaude de son appartement (c'était ça ou le réservoir des toilettes…). Mais pas moyen de vérifier la cachette avec trois personnes sur le dos.

A la place, il ramassa les billets. Il n'en manquait aucun. Et ils n'étaient même pas déchirés. Il fit le tour de la chambre puis de l'appartement. On avait tout viré, abîmé des choses mais rien prit. Le ballon d'eau chaude semblait intact. Ceux qui avaient fait ça cherchaient quelque chose de précis mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Du moins, apparemment.

Le vieux hurla que ce n'était pas normal. Lisanna l'aida à ranger ce qui pouvait l'être, en silence. Elle semblait toutefois plutôt secouée.

Il fallut faire changer la porte. Par chance, Fairy Tail était sponsorisée par quelques entreprises. Quelqu'un put se déplacer presque immédiatement. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quant à l'appartement et se borna à faire son travail.

Makarov pesta encore un instant avant d'aider Laxus et Lisanna à ranger. Toute la vaisselle était cassée. Même avec l'assurance, ça allait faire mal aux économies.

-Tu devrais déménager, lâcha soudainement le plus âgé.

Laxus en fut si surpris qu'il lâcha une assiette miraculeusement intacte. Bon ben y'avait plus d'assiette. Il poussa les débris du bout du pied.

-Comment ça ?

Le maître de Fairy Tail désigna le salon sans dessus dessous d'un vaste mouvement.

-Tu habites ici depuis que tes parents ont divorcés et que tu as eu assez d'argent pour payer toi-même le bail. Depuis, tu as fait pas mal de missions et es devenu un mage de rang S. Tu pourrais vivre dans un endroit qui a été cambriolé ?

-Mais c'est ma maison ! Attend, je vais devoir changer les meubles, je peux pas déménager en plus ! Et je n'irais pas au dortoir de Fairy Tail pour les gars !

-Assied-toi sur ta fierté et accepte que ta famille t'aide.

-Je peux me débrouiller et rester ici ! Siffla le blond. Ca ne me tuera pas.

-Laxus… Tu imagines la scène que fera ta mère en l'apprenant ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire.

-Laxus…

Il avait été obligé d'avoir mauvais caractère. Son père comme sa mère étaient tous les deux terriblement têtus en plus d'avoir un ego énorme. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient divorcé.

-Ecoute le vieux, pour l'instant, je veux nettoyer ce foutoir. Après, je verrais. Ok ?

.

_De longues heures plus tard,_

Laxus remplit un dernier sac poubelle avant de soupirer. Terminé. Il avait fini de ranger son appartement. C'était plus vide que quand il avait emménagé. Déprimant.

Derrière lui, les Raijinshuu, venus en renfort, terminaient de rassembler les cartons. Eve les avait emprunté à Fairy Hills. Les filles étaient vraiment bien équipées.

Bon, la porte était remplacée, un gars de l'assurance était venu noter les dégâts, tout était rangé au maximum et la plupart des sacs poubelles avaient fini à la décharge avec les meubles en morceau. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

-Et où tu vas dormir ce soir ? Demanda Lisanna tout en vidant un seau d'eau avec lequel elle avait passé la serpillère.

Ils avaient osé ouvrir des boites de conserves et répandre leur contenu par terre. En un sens, ça allait parce qu'il n'avait pas fait les courses récemment. Mais il allait tuer ces types.

-J'ai un duvet et un matelas de sol qui traine.

Ses vêtements n'avaient pas été déchirés. Il pouvait bien dormir par terre. Ca ne le tuerait pas. En attendant de se trouver un nouveau lit avec un sommier et un matelas. Et aussi un canapé. Il aimait son canapé, complètement mort mais confortable.

Dans son dos, son grand-père émit un bruit de gorge très inquiétant. Laxus se retourna en évitant tout mouvement brusque. Avec un peu de chance, il s'en tirerait sans trop de bobos.

-Il est hors de questions que tu dormes dans cet appartement ! Tu dors chez moi ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Là, il ne pouvait pas vraiment négocier. Pas du tout. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à récupérer assez de meubles pour retourner dans son appartement…

Avec un peu de chance…

.

_Le lendemain matin,_

-J'pars devant !

Laxus ferma la porte avant que son grand-père n'ait le temps de protester. Il dévala les quelques marches du perron et s'engouffra dans la rue. Il traversa la ville jusqu'à son appartement et sorti un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Alors, la nouvelle clé de sa porte…

-Ce n'est pas celle sur le porte-clés avec l'éclair que tu cherches ?

Laxus fit un bond et se retourna, prêt à carboniser celui qui venait de lui faire une frayeur pareille. Il se retrouva bouche-bée en voyant son père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? C'était un fugitif qui aurait dû être n'importe où, sauf à Magnolia. Et encore moins devant la porte de son fils. En plus, Ivan détestait l'appartement où Laxus vivait et le faisait savoir en n'y mettant jamais les pieds.

-Bonjour Laxus. Je suis très heureux de te voir moi aussi.

Le mage de Fairy Tail ferma la bouche (au cas où qu'une mouche trainerait dans le coin) et regarda plus fixement son père. Il avait perdu quelques kilos, rasés ses cheveux et sa barbe, ce qui le rendait plus difficile à reconnaitre à première vu. Mais c'était bien lui. Le maître de Raven Tail, la guilde noire détruite par un mage de Fairy Tail (deux en fait mais personne ne le savait en dehors de la guilde), celui que tout le monde recherchait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Réussit à lâcher le plus jeune.

Il n'osait pas hurler de peur d'ameuter les voisins. Et pourtant, il en avait des choses à dire. A la place, comme son père gardait le silence, il ouvrit la porte avec ses clés. L'intérieur était toujours aussi vide que la veille, mais au moins, c'était propre. Laxus alluma une radio qui trainait dans un coin et disparu dans la salle de bains vérifier que la boule de cristal n'avait pas disparu. Non, tout allait bien.

Dans le salon, Ivan examinait l'appartement avec un air qui en disait long. Laxus augmenta le volume de la musique pour qu'elle masque leur discussion.

-J'avais entendu dire qu'on avait saccagé ton appartement, pas qu'on avait volé les meubles.

-Ils n'ont rien volé. J'ai du tout balancer parce que tout était détruit. Et tu as _entendu dire _?

-Oui, ça faisait un moment que la rumeur courait qu'un groupe officieux du gouvernement voulait fouiller ton appartement parce qu'ils se demandent si tu n'es pas en contact avec moi. Mais les sources ne sont pas très fiables.

Laxus se passa une main sur le visage, soudain très fatigué. Non, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de joindre son père, ce dernier n'avait répondu que bien plus tard. Ca ne marchait que dans un sens. Quand il avait eu besoin de son père, il n'avait eu personne. Pas de père joignable et une mère presque toujours absente. Pas étonnant qu'il ait plutôt mal tourné.

-Ouais, j'ai appris ça hier. Grand-père m'a demandé de rester à la guilde toute la journée en espérant que le groupe en question n'oserait pas forcer la porte. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été vrai hein ?

On toqua à la porte. Laxus se tourna vers celle-ci mais elle demeura close.

-Hum… fit la voix de Lisanna. Laxus ? Tu es là ?

Au moins une personne qui avait la politesse de ne pas tenter de rentrer sans autorisation chez les gens. Laxus poussa son père dans le placard de l'entrée, ignorant ses « qui est-ce ? » puis lui ouvrit.

-Salut.

-Salut. Tu viens ? Erza pense avoir trouvé quelque chose au sujet des types qui ont vandalisé ton appartement.

-J'arrive. Une minute.

Il alla éteindre la radio. Question : est-ce que son père lui en voudrait de l'abandonner dans un appartement, fermé à clé, et vide au point de ne rien pouvoir y faire pour tuer le temps ? Assurément.

Retenant un sourire de gosse, Laxus prit soin de fermer sa porte à double tour. Fallait se faire plaisir des fois…

* * *

><p>Non ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Laxus va régler le soucis... Enfin, pour son appartement. Ivan ? Bah ! Ca lui fera les pieds d'être coincé dans un appartement XD<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6 ou qui a dit que c'était

Hé hé ! La suite ! Non je ne vous ferais pas de résumé parce que j'ai la flemme et puis c'est mon anniversaire (aucun rapport mais osef !) alors je fais comme je veux !

Magi : merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, sinon plus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 ou qui a dit que c'était compliqué ?<p>

Erza avait sorti la totale. A savoir, l'armure et les armes. Beaucoup d'armes. Et toutes menaçaient le type, assis dans le bureau du maître. Sympa mais ça prenait beaucoup de place.

Laxus nota, en plus de Titania la présence de son grand-père, Cana, Gildarts, Mirajane, Fried et surprise, Levy. Par contre, pas de Gajeel pour surveiller sa crevette. Ca c'était bizarre. Pour que le vieux convoque ces personnes-là, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de grave et que toute la guilde ne devait pas être au courant. Bon ben, il allait devoir demander à Lisanna d'aller faire un tour ailleurs. Sans la froisser. Cana régla le soucis pour lui. Elle tendit Mavis à sa cadette.

-Lisanna, tu peux t'occuper de Mavis pour moi s'il te plait ?

Plusieurs choses passèrent sur le visage de la jeune mage. Elle n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart alors que Levy et Fried qui étaient du même niveau qu'elle avait le droit d'être là. Pourtant, elle prit le bébé et sorti, sans dire un mot. Elle ne claqua même pas la porte.

Mirajane soupira et s'excusa pour le comportement de sa cadette. Puis le groupe se tourna vers le prisonnier d'Erza, ligoté et bâillonné. Il se fit tout petit sur la chaise.

-Ce type rôdait près de Fairy Tail et quand je l'ai attrapé, il a dit qu'il n'y était pour rien dans le saccage de l'appartement de Laxus. Elle fit craquer ses doigts. Je vous le découpe lentement ?

Non, elle n'était pas sadique. Elle terrifiait son prisonnier pour lui faire cracher tout ce qu'il savait sans avoir besoin de se salir les mains. Ensuite seulement, les mages verraient ce qu'ils feraient des informations qu'ils venaient de récupérer.

.

_Plus tard,_

C'était bizarre. La guilde était incroyablement calme. Fairy Tail était toujours animée et il n'était pas rare qu'une bagarre éclate. Mais un silence aussi profond… Laxus arrêta un instant d'essayer de suivre ce que disait le prisonnier d'Erza et glissa ses écouteurs jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il avait apprit avec sa magie à reproduire les ondes sonores pour augmenter son acuité auditive, même s'il avait besoin que son casque filtre les ondes. Il n'entendit rien au départ. Puis…

Il jura, attirant toute l'attention sur lui. Il les ignora et ouvrit la porte puis dévala l'escalier jusqu'à arriver en bas. Il se figea sur place. Tous les mages présents, même les dragons slayers ou Mavis étaient pétrifiés. Pas étonnant que ça ait été aussi calme. Et eux qui discutaient à l'étage comme si de rien n'était.

Les hurlements des filles lui vrillèrent les tympans. (Essayez de deviner qui crie.)

-Mavis !

-Gajeel !

-Lisanna ! Elfman !

La palme d'or revient à son grand-père qui avait beaucoup de coffre pour un si petit corps :

-MA GUILDE !

A part ça, il ne voulait pas prendre sa retraite le vieux. Pas du tout. Laxus retira son casque et toucha avec prudence un mage à côté de lui. La magie noire le recouvrait comme une eau sale. Elle tenta de sauter sur le dragon slayer mais il ôta sa main trop vite. Ils n'étaient pas morts. Mais leur vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Le seul moyen, c'était de briser un objet, le plus souvent enchanté. Son regard fut attiré par une boule de cristal en verre sur le comptoir. Il la ramassa et la tint à bout de bras. Il détestait la magie noire. Elle lui faisait penser à un ver visqueux, fétide et pourtant avide. Jamais satisfait.

C'était ça. L'objet ensorcelé pour libérer tout le monde. Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ici ?

-Ils nous narguent, murmura à mi-voix Makarov en voyant ce que son petit-fils tenait dans les mains. Ils vandalisent l'appartement d'un membre, figent toute la guilde et rôdent autour des dortoirs. Pourquoi ?

Laxus eut une pensée pour son père qu'il avait sorti du placard ce midi. Depuis sa création, beaucoup pointaient Raven Tail du doigt en disant qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une jumelle de Fairy Tail. En plus sombre. Pour beaucoup, les deux guildes n'en formaient qu'une seule. Est-ce qu'on leur reprochait quelque chose que Raven Tail aurait fait ? Sans doute.

Peut être qu'il devrait donner à son grand-père ou aux autorités la boule de cristal qui lui servait à communiquer avec son père. Pour que Raven Tail ne soit vraiment plus qu'une histoire ancienne.

Il ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de son père. Pas encore.

-Alors, on la brise ou pas cette boule ?

.

_Plus tard dans la soirée, toujours à la guilde,_

Ils n'avaient rien dit. Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient été pétrifiés, figés. A deux doigts de la mort si quelqu'un ne les délivrait pas de ce maléfice le plus tôt possible.

Non, ils n'avaient rien dit de cette déclaration de guerre. Ils étaient remontés en haut pour casser la boule en verre et avaient jeté les débris. Ni plus ni moins. Terminé, on en parlait plus. Ignorer cette provocation stupide. Pour mieux contrattaquer. Quand leurs ennemis auraient baissé la garde.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose d'autre allait se passer ? Un détail le chiffonnait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il sentait que quelque chose lui échappait et plus il se creusait, pire c'était.

Alors il était sorti sur la plus haute terrasse de la guilde, regarder les étoiles ou ce qu'on en voyait, en espérant avoir la révélation. Les Raijinshuu avaient suivi et bavardaient entre eux. Ils s'interrompirent et Laxus se retourna pour voir qui venait. Lisanna. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et son regard glissa sur Evergreen qui avait « emprunté » le manteau de Laxus parce qu'elle avait froid. Soi-disant. En réalité, elle cherchait à se faire remarquer. Elle ne pouvait pas survivre sans attention. Terrible. Un cauchemar même.

-Yo Lisanna, lança Bixlow.

Les autres l'imitèrent d'un signe de tête et se replongèrent dans leur conversation. Mais le thème avait changé. Quelque chose de moins personnel pour eux. Ce n'était pas fait pour être méchants mais juste pour être tranquilles.

Lisanna vint s'accouder au garde-fou, à côté de Laxus.

-Salut. Tout va bien ?

Elle opina et continua de fixer la ville devant elle. Il n'y avait rien de bien passionnant. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. A quel sujet, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais essayé de lire les pensées des gens. Surtout des filles. Trop compliqué.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Pas devant témoins. Pas comme ça. Surtout avec Evergreen, très forte quand il s'agissait de laisser trainer ses oreilles…

Fried se leva et fit une remarque sur l'heure tardive. Bien sûr. Les Raijinshuu tiraient leur révérence pour ce soir. Ils se retiraient pour le moment.

-Bye les amoureux ! Lança Evergreen. Ne faites rien de ce que je ne ferais pas !

-Hé ! Protesta Laxus.

En plus, elle avait toujours le manteau du blond. Il voulu le récupérer mais Lisanna le prit de cours en lançant :

-Quelqu'un va subir les foudres de Laxus…

Il la dévisagea, partagé entre l'indignation et le rire. Elle lui adressa un immense sourire tandis que Bixlow éclatait de rire et que Fried souriait. Evergreen jeta un coup d'œil au dragon slayer et lui rendit son manteau. Puis elle tourna les talons pour rentrer, ses deux acolytes sur les talons. Laxus lui aurait volontiers donné une poignée d'élan pour descendre les escaliers mais il y avait des témoins… Dommage.

Il s'intéressa de nouveau à Lisanna.

-Pas toi, fit-il d'un ton geignard mesuré.

Elle gloussa.

-Oh si !

Elle le regretterait. Plus tard, il lui montrerait ce que c'était que de faire des jeux de mots stupides sur lui en sa présence. En fait, comme il n'y avait personne, il allait peut être se venger maintenant… Une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt… Il l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à se trouver coincée entre lui et le garde-fou.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-elle en essayant de le pousser. Je plaisantais !

Elle regarda en arrière, l'air inquiète. C'était haut mine de rien. Si on s'écrasait, ça devait faire mal… Non en fait, en bas, on ne devait plus vraiment être en état de sentir la douleur…Yerk !

-Pas moi.

-Tu ne vas pas te venger méchamment, hein ?

Il lui attrapa les poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était totalement à sa merci.

-Je sais pas… Tu m'as l'air tendue…

-Y'a juste je sais pas combien de mètres derrière moi. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas être totalement détendue.

-Trente-cinq.

Elle le dévisagea, regarda derrière elle et tenta de le pousser à nouveau. Sans les mains, c'était difficile… Surtout avec leur différence de taille. Au moins, elle essayait. Elle avait ce mérite-là.

-Tu voulais un truc ?

-Hum ? Oui mais pousse toi !

-Non, je suis bien là.

-Pas moi !

Il la lâcha, l'attrapa par la taille, l'assit sur le balcon et lui roula le patin du siècle. Ensuite seulement, il arrêta de l'embrasser mais ne la lâcha pas. Valait mieux pas. C'était un peu dangereux sinon.

-Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

Elle cligna des yeux, hébétée. Puis elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser. Là ça devenait intéressant.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un hoquet de surprise ne se fasse entendre derrière eux. Laxus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Mirajane. Et son grand-père. Et Fried. Merde. Enfin, surtout pour les deux premiers.

La barmaid lâcha quelque chose comme « ma petite sœur ! » d'une voix dangereusement aigüe et s'évanouit. Fried la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Joli réflexe.

Makarov se contenta de les dévisager, bouche bée puis tourna les talons avant de tourner de l'œil. Laxus l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme « mon petit-fils ! » Il avait réussi à les choquer tous les deux visiblement.

-Ben quoi ?

Fried soupira et tapota les joues de Mirajane pour la faire revenir à elle.

-On tourne le dos cinq minutes et vous êtes en train d'échanger des baisers passionnés. Ca a de quoi surprendre. Ou choquer. Et si je puis me permettre, cinq minutes de plus et vous faisiez un attentat à la pudeur.

Laxus leva les yeux au ciel. Attentat à la pudeur. Ben voyons !

Il aida Lisanna à descendre et s'intéressa aux efforts de Fried pour réveiller sa (future) douce et tendre.

-Mira-nee va bien ?

-Elle s'en remettra. Difficilement mais elle s'en remettra. Ca a été un choc pour elle de voir sa pure et innocente petite sœur en train d'échanger un baiser fougueux avec un garçon.

Comme ses petites tapes ne donnaient aucun effet, Fried souleva une paupière de Mirajane.

-Inconsciente pour le moment. Bon, laissons tomber, je ne vais pas la pincer. Je peux faire une remarque sans me faire électrocuter ?

Laxus fit passer l'électricité dans une de ses mains. Quand on disait ça, généralement, ça voulait dire que ça allait faire mal. Fried releva un peu Mirajane et déglutit. Il vérifia qu'elle était toujours inconsciente avant de lâcher, très vite :

-Pour un faux couple, vous êtes plutôt chauds.

Et il s'enfuit en portant Mirajane. Laxus se mit à espérer qu'il marche sur l'ourlet de la robe de la barmaid. Dans l'escalier, ça aurait été dommage. Peut être que s'il l'avait poussé…

Non, pas avec Mirajane dans les bras. Lisanna lui aurait fait la peau. Comment, il ne savait pas mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

-Ok, je réessaye. Tu voulais me dire un truc tout à l'heure ?

-Hum ? D'accord, elle n'était pas remise du baiser. Ah oui ! Ca ! Excuse-moi j'avais la tête ailleurs. Oui. Oui je voulais te dire un truc. A propos de l'autre jour, j'ai bien réfléchi.

L'autre jour… Ah ! Encore ça ? Quand elle s'était fait passer à tabac par ces types ? Laxus s'obligea à garder son calme. Pire qu'une piqure de rappel ça. Cela dit, Lisanna n'était pas du genre à se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures en essayant d'oublier. Non, elle était plutôt du genre à essayer de comprendre. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait considérer ça comme une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…

-Et ?

-Et alors, j'ai paniqué en voyant ces types, sans même voir s'ils étaient armés. Et plus j'y repense, plus je trouve ça louche. C'est comme si on m'avait forcée à avoir peur. Donc…

Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Laxus. C'était comme de découvrir que les deux pièces d'un puzzle qu'on tentait d'emboiter correspondaient à deux choses semblables mais différente. L'une à la, l'autre au ciel. Ou autre truc de couleur proche.

La vision du reste en était modifiée, plus claire, plus grande. Son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime. Il se rappela l'impression de sécurité ressentie dans le bureau de son grand-père, que rien ne pouvait arriver à la guilde pendant leur discussion. C'était un vieux réflexe pas vraiment logique qui avait brisé ce sentiment. Une habitude qui venait de la période pendant laquelle il tendait l'oreille quand ses parents parlaient à voix basse, le croyant endormi. Pour se disputer ou parler de choses qui ne le concernaient pas. Sans ce réflexe, ils seraient passés à côté de cette déclaration de guerre.

La conclusion était terrifiante. Lisanna n'était pas une victime choisie au hasard mais parce qu'elle appartenait à la guilde. Pareil pour son appartement. Il était un mage de Fairy Tail et la rumeur était sans doute un leurre pour lui faire quitter son appartement. Malin.

-… et il y a un mage qui manipule les sentiments dans ce groupe.

Laxus cligna des yeux. Il avait décroché sans s'en rendre compte. Lisanna venait de le comprendre. Il se passa une main sur le visage, machinalement. Ils étaient dans la m… mouise jusqu'au cou. Cela dit, ils avaient peut être une chance de s'en sortir en sachant l'avantage qu'avaient les autres avec ce pouvoir.

-Lisanna, t'es un génie !

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Elle n'avait pas compris tout ce que cela impliquait.

* * *

><p>J'ai choqué Mirajane, le maître et je fais des jeux de mots pourris... Link ça va te rappeler quelque chose tout ça XD<p>

Critique/remarque/suggestion/question/autre ?


	8. Chapitre 7 ou réunion et baston

Voici la suite ! Plus tôt que prévu parce que je ne serais pas là cette semaine, je me suis dit que ça vous plairait de ne pas avoir une semaine d'attente supplémentaire. Par contre, le chapitre d'après, le 8 que j'ai mis deux semaines à écrire pour un résultat médiocre (je trouve). Enfin bref, voici la suite ! Beaucoup de blabla, accrochez-vous ! Mais Levy est gentille et elle va vous résumer une partie des événements. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire pour résumer : Laxus trouve Lisanna en train de se taper une cuite dans une ruelle sordide et décide de l'héberger pour la nuit. Seulement, Mirajane les surprend et pour garder cette histoire "secrète", ils décident de faire semblant d'être un couple. Voilà.

Réponse à Pierre (oui c'est une review anonyme) : navrée, on ne verra pas Mira. Mais elle va se faire un plaisir d'en faire écho chez Laxus. Plus tard !

Lu et approuvé par Valy, comme pour chaque chapitre, merci à elle !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 ou réunion et baston.<p>

Nouvelle réunion extraordinaire des mages de rang S. Plus Levy et Fried, parce qu'ils étaient capables de comprendre les questions politiques. Plus Lisanna, parce que c'était elle qui avait permis de faire la liaison entre les trois incidents. Quatre si on comptait la _tentative_ sur Fairy Hills. La mettre à l'écart aurait été insultant pour elle. Cela dit, elle semblait décider à ne faire que jouer à l'observatrice.

La réunion commença quand Cana revint, après avoir confié Mavis à Juvia. Malgré son ancien rang S, la mage d'eau ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise en politique ou réflexion pour participer. Alors elle jouait la nounou.

Pareil pour Eve, qui elle préférait ne pas faire comprendre aux gens qu'elle était moins superficielle qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Et elle était très douée pour se faire passer pour une fille un peu bête.

-D'accord, lança Levy. Résumons. D'abord, un groupe obscur attaquent Lisanna en tant que mage de Fairy Tail. Elle panique immédiatement, trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Ensuite, un groupe, peut être le même que précédemment, profite d'une rumeur de perquisition pour saccager un appartement, toujours d'un membre de Fairy Tail, alors que son occupant est à la guilde. Après cela, un groupe, toujours inconnu, tente de faire de même à Fairy Hills. Rencontrant une résistance, ils s'enfuient et abandonnent un de leurs homme. Interrogé, il nie avoir été impliqué dans le saccage de l'appartement de Laxus alors que personne ne lui a posé de questions là-dessus. Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un utilise de la magie noire pour figer toute la guilde avec un sort qui pourrait être mortel s'il n'y pas arrêté à temps et laisse le moyen de briser ce sort sur le comptoir. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

-Ils nous narguent sans arrêt, commenta Erza. Mais ils n'attaquent jamais en pleine lumière.

La question du pourquoi flotta dans l'air. Fried leva un doigt. Quand il faisait ça, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord sur quelque chose et qu'il allait le faire.

-J'ai une seule objection à faire. C'est Laxus, avec l'aide de Lisanna qui a relié tout ça. Or, il est concerné. Tant qu'il n'aura pas fait une blague là-dessus, j'estimerai qu'il n'a pas prit assez de recul sur la situation pour que son raisonnement soit valable !

-Du genre que mon appartement n'a jamais été aussi bien rangé et propre ?

Quelques rires et sourires échappèrent à des membres. Fried baissa le doigt. Il n'avait rien à ajouter.

-Bon, soupira Cana. Prochaine question : on fait quoi ? Erza l'a bien dit, ils nous narguent. Ou nous testent, au choix. Alors, on les laisse continuer ou on leur tombe dessus ?

-On ne sait pas où ils se planquent, commenta Gildarts.

-Ils commencent par frapper un membre, énuméra Mirajane. Ensuite, ils attaquent un appartement et un dortoir. Ils figent la guilde. Ils vont de plus en plus fort. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire après ?

-Mais c'est pas logique, lâcha spontanément Lisanna.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle regrettait d'avoir parlé.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas logique ? L'encouragea sa sœur. Lis, si tu as une idée, dit-la nous. Personne n'est assez avancé pour se moquer de toi.

-Heu… Elle hésita avant de lâcher. C'est pas logique que ce soit crescendo… Je veux dire… Tomber sur quelqu'un et lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure… C'est plus gros que de juste visiter un appartement vide ou un dortoir… Parce qu'ils croyaient qu'il n'y avait personne à Fairy Hills, c'est ça ? Alors pourquoi ils ont commencé par ça ?

Face au silence qui suivit, elle se fit minuscule. Elle n'avait peut être pas comprit qu'elle avait touché juste. Sauf si…

-Attend… Laxus eut un éclair. Combien ils étaient ?

-Heu… Ceux qui m'ont attaqué ? Elle compta sur ses doigts. Sept. Plus le gars en retrait qui avait l'air d'être un mage. Mais ils parlaient de faire venir « les autres » qui n'étaient pas loin. Pourquoi ?

-Il y a quatre types qui sont arrivés, après. Pour attaquer l'immeuble. Il ignora le hurlement d'indignation du maître parce qu'il n'avait pas été mit au courant et continua. Ca pourrait être des complices. Pourquoi cet appartement plutôt qu'un autre ? Mis à part la porte d'entrée facile à forcer, y'a rien qui explique tout ça. Sauf qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose.

-Tu as l'esprit tordu, commenta Fried. Mais ça serait logique. Ils ont eu un aperçu de la puissance de la guilde et donc ils sont passés à des coups bas.

-Ce sont des rats, siffla Erza. Et les rats, on les écrase dans notre guilde.

Pour ça, il leur fallait un plan.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard,_

Faire attention. Eviter de se balader seul. Au moindre truc suspect, alerter la guilde. Et d'autres trucs comme ça. M'ouais. Laxus avait tenu dix minutes avant d'aller en ville. Il voulait récupérer son appartement. Pour ça, il avait besoin de meubles. Et les meubles, ça poussait pas dans les arbres. Dommage pour ses finances. Même si elles allaient bien, racheter _tous _les meubles, son portefeuille allait le sentir passer.

Il sentit un muscle le tirer dans la nuque. Ca voulait dire que quelqu'un l'observait dans son dos. Il se retourna à temps pour voir Lisanna arriver en courant.

-Laxuuuuuuus !

Marrant ça, les filles lui sautaient toutes à moitié dessus. Il savait qu'il avait du succès mais là… Non sérieusement, il lui arrivait quoi ? Ca avait l'air urgent.

-Désolée de m'incruster ! Bof, il avait l'habitude à force. Juste que je ne pouvais pas rester à la guilde avec Natsu.

Il reprit son chemin, Lisanna à ses côtés. Il n'aimait pas savoir que le lézard tournait toujours autour de Lisanna. Pas alors qu'elle était en couple. On ne chassait pas en terrain gardé.

Il eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Minute, c'était quoi ces pensés ? Il n'était pas… vraiment dans une relation d'amour avec Lisanna. C'était une bonne amie, rien de plus. Ils avaient dit pas de sentiments. Non, en fait, ils n'avaient rien dit. Explicitement en fait.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas fait le point ?

-Si. Mais ça s'est tendu. Encore plus je veux dire. Pendant les deux ans à Edolas, j'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte que… je le voyais comme un bon ami, un frère. Et pas forcément un amoureux. En fait, je préfère les garçons un peu plus matures. Enfin bref. J'ai essayé de le faire comprendre calmement à Natsu mais il s'est vite énervé. Le ton est monté et je lui ai balancé sous le coup de la colère des trucs pas très sympas. Depuis, on s'évite.

-Pas cool.

-Non… Elle soupira. Tu cherches de nouveaux meubles ? Il y a une boutique plutôt sympa où… Hé ! Ce sont les types qui me sont tombés dessus l'autre jour !

Il suivit son doigt du regard. Il reconnut deux des types qui avaient attaqué son immeuble dans le groupe. Intéressant.

Puis il se rendit compte que Lisanna se lançait à leur poursuite, sans même prendre le temps de le prévenir ou de l'attendre. Il jura et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Elle allait avoir des ennuis ou il était un chat ! Oui, comme Happy, Charuru ou Lily. Par contre, il aimait pas le poisson…

-Lisanna ! Appela-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite. Hé !

Il se précipita pour la rattraper. Pour ça, il dû jouer des coudes. Il était en train de regarder le ciel en se demandant s'il n'allait pas se déplacer à l'aide de la foudre quand la foule s'ouvrit. Il manqua de trébucher, se rattrapa et se précipita à la poursuite de sa cadette. Où était-elle passée ? Ah ! Là !

-Lisanna !

Elle ne se retourna pas, ne ralentit pas et ne fit rien qui impliquait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Peut être qu'elle faisait exprès. Ou qu'elle estimait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de l'attendre. Bien la peine qu'il essaye de la rattraper pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises !

-Lisanna ! Appela-t-il encore.

Il eut l'impression qu'elle ralentissait. Ou peut être que c'est parce qu'il avait accéléré. Il la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de filer. Elle eut l'air indigné. Cette fois c'était sûr, il allait la baffer. Mais juste un peu…

-Quoi ?

-Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a dit ? Il y a un mage qui manipule les émotions ! Alors ne fonce pas comme ça !

Elle essaya de se dégager, sèchement. Elle aurait eu quelques années de moins, Laxus lui aurait mis une déculottée. Une vraie.

Cela dit, si elle continuait, il allait vraiment lui en coller une. Où, il ne savait pas. Mais il allait le faire.

-Je sais ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler !

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la rappelle à l'ordre. Intéressant. Il allait noter ça dans un coin de sa tête pour se venger de toutes les fois où elle l'avait embêté. Maintenant mais aussi les nombreuses fois où elle l'avait tiré hors du lit alors qu'il n'était que dix heures. Oui, il aimait dormir quand il le pouvait. Et alors ? Est-ce que ça donnait le droit aux autres de le secouer ? A neuf heures et demi du matin ? Oui, une demi-heure ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais si on lui faisait ça tous les jours, à la fin, ça faisait beaucoup !

Surtout que Lisanna mettait un point d'honneur à le réveiller, tous les jours, d'une façon différente. Un jour, elle s'y prendrait mal et il lui balancerait, vraiment sans faire exprès, un éclair dans la figure. Quand il était mal réveillé, ça lui arrivait. Avis aux amateurs. Effet foudroyant garanti (oui j'ai osé).

-Alors pourquoi tu fonces comme ça tête baissée ?

Elle croisa les bras, boudeuse. Définitivement, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la sermonne.

-Je ne fonçais pas tête baissée !

Ben voyons, et lui il était un chat. Avec les oreilles, les moustaches et tout. Sauf qu'il n'aimait toujours pas le poisson. Plutôt mourir que d'en avaler.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Parfaitement.

Elle lui tourna le dos et reprit rageusement sa filature. Le groupe avait prit tellement d'avance qu'elle devait presque trottiner pour les rattraper. Courir les aurait fait remarquer. Laxus força le pas mais sans plus.

-D'accord et quel est le plan ?

Elle lui adressa un regard surpris. Laxus haussa les épaules.

-Tu ne les suis pas bêtement. Quel est ton plan ? Tu dois bien en avoir un non ?

Elle ravala difficilement un sourire. Le fait qu'il lui laisse la direction des opérations le faisait remonter dans son estime. Malgré la prise de tête précédente.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si Laxus n'avait jamais été le chef d'un groupe. Ou qu'il n'avait jamais du se débrouiller pour échafauder un plan en urgence. Sauf que depuis quelques semaines à faire semblant de sortir avec Lisanna, et à la voir squatter chez lui, il la connaissait. Parce que lui aussi avait vécu ce qu'elle vivait.

La sœur d'Elfman.

La sœur de Mirajane.

La fille qui avait été à Edolas pendant deux ans.

Pas Lisanna. Jamais. Ou rarement. Trop rarement. Ce que c'était étouffant. Ca, plus le fait qu'elle était couvée par ses deux aînés. Elle cherchait de l'indépendance. Il l'avait compris quand elle avait décliné la proposition de Mirajane de s'asseoir près d'elle durant la réunion.

-Rien de bien compliqué. On les suit, on trouve leur repère et on va prévenir les autres.

Elle avait raison, c'était très simple. Et pas trop dur. Laxus regarda par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'on ne les suivait pas. Non, ils ne seraient pas pris en sandwich.

-Et si on se fait chopper ?

Elle lui adressa un regard surpris puis fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à sa question.

-S'ils sont trop nombreux, on fuit. Sinon… On se bat.

-Trop nombreux ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il posait la question. Mais comme il ne répondait pas, elle fut bien obligée de considérer sa question. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui dise un énorme chiffre, du genre trente.

-Dix. Et s'il y a un type qui semble être un mage, on décampe.

Ca c'était de la prudence. Lui, il avait dû se manger plusieurs fois des raclés ou frôler la catastrophe pour apprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Définitivement, les femmes n'avaient pas le même mode de pensée que les hommes.

Ils continuèrent leur filature. Pas longtemps. Le groupe disparu dans une maison abandonnée. Enfin abandonnée… Ca ne devait pas être vraiment être une habitation vu les fenêtres condamnées. La porte l'avait été mais on avait arraché les planches.

Pourquoi ici ? Parce qu'ils étaient dans un coin mal famé ? Que personne ne viendrait les chercher ici ? Ou il y avait une autre raison ?

Toujours était-il que c'était un bon emplacement. Assez à l'écart pour ne pas être dans le passage et ne pas se faire repérer par des allers-retours. Mais assez près pour pouvoir se cacher dans la foule des grandes rues en cas de besoin. Ouais, il aurait dû cacher un groupe, il aurait choisir un endroit placé comme celui-là. Mais pas dans une maison aussi vieille, ni abandonnée. Trop suspect.

Lisanna ne quittait pas des yeux la porte de la maison par laquelle le groupe venait de disparaitre. Elle était tendue, attentive à ne pas se détourner une seconde de son objectif.

Comme ils étaient assez près pour qu'on les repère, ils se dissimulèrent dans une ruelle adjacente. Désirant s'asseoir par terre pour tuer le temps, Laxus poussa plusieurs ordures du bout du pied avant de tomber sur un rat mort. En fait, il allait rester debout. Berk !

Il s'appuya contre le mur, à peu près propre. Enfin, pas de trucs qui dégueulassaient son manteau. Les graffitis, il pouvait rien y faire. D'ailleurs ils avaient écrit quoi ? Un nom incompréhensible. D'accord, ça commençait bien. En plus, la seconde lettre avait été refaite plusieurs fois sur les précédentes. Impossible de savoir ce que c'était. Bon, la suite. Laxus plissa les yeux pour bien déchiffrer. Il mit quelques minutes à comprendre. M'enje t maur. Pardon ? Il articula en silence avant de tilter. Mange tes morts. Ok… Le type qui avait fait ça avait un orthographe lamentable. Même un dyslexique devait faire moins de fautes ! Pas croyable ça !

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Lisanna en arrêtant un instant de surveiller la maison.

-Je me dis que certains ont un niveau de réflexion très bas…

Il désigna le graffiti d'un signe de tête. Lisanna examina longuement le mur avant d'hausser les épaules et de se concentrer à nouveau sur la maison. Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait et ne prêtait plus attention au reste. Mauvais.

-Lisanna.

Elle lui adressa un bref regard. Par contre, il eut toute son attention quand il se rapprocha d'elle. Ca non plus c'était pas bien. Allez, à l'ainé de parler.

-Quand tu surveilles un endroit avec une équipe, tu n'en colles pas un à la surveillance et les autres se démerdent. Tu les occupes aussi, même à des trucs stupides histoire qu'ils ne se sentent pas inutiles.

-Je… D'accord, je ferais attention… Désolée…

-Ca va. Je m'amuse bien à déchiffrer ces gribouillis.

Comme elle se détournait de lui pour regarder à nouveau la maison, il ne résista pas. Il appuya avec son doigt sur le flanc de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui avec un couinement. Vu le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, elle ne trouvait pas ça très drôle.

-Et ne baisse pas ta garde, même avec quelqu'un pour couvrir tes arrières.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Toutefois, elle lui adressa de temps en temps un regard. Elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait fait.

Un certain temps passa. Laxus avait allumé ses écouteurs. La musique avait le don de le distraire et de lui faire passer le temps. Il se décolla du mur quand quelqu'un quitta la maison.

Son père. Son père était toujours à Magnolia ? Pourquoi ? Il ne lui avait rien dit. Et pourtant, il était là, à se balader comme si de rien n'était. Son sang se mit à bouillonner.

Laxus se décolla du mur et emboita le pas à son père.

* * *

><p>Oui je sais, qu'est-ce qu'Iwan fout ici et quel est le rapport entre sa présence ici et tout ce qui se passe ? Bientôt !<p>

Critique/menace/question/autre ? (ne me tuez pas ou vous n'aurez pas la suite !)


	9. Chapitre 8 ou encore des soucis

Et voici la suite ! Lue et approuvée par Valy, comme toujours ! Merci à elle !

Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'Iwan fabrique à Magnolia (à part se faire enfermer dans l'appartement vide de son fils)... Ah non, ça c'est dans le prochain chapitre. Bref, vous allez voir !

Ce chapitre est trop mou à mon gout et j'ai beau le retravailler, il ne me plait pas. Toutes mes excuses...

Bonne lecture malgré tout !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 ou encore des soucis<p>

Son sang battait dans ses veines. Tellement fort qu'il n'entendait plus sa musique. Ou peut être avait-il simplement éteint son baladeur. Possible. Il ne savait pas. Tout en lui était concentré sur la filature de son père. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance. Il voulait rattraper son père et…

Une main se posa sur son bras. Il la chassa sans y prêter attention. Sauf qu'on l'attrapa à nouveau et qu'on tira. Il tourna la tête. Lisanna. Il lui avait pourtant dit de retourner à la guilde. Ou… Il ne lui avait pas plutôt demandé de rester pour surveiller ? En tout cas, il lui avait dit de ne pas le suivre. Bon d'accord, elle ne faisait pas partie des Raijinshuu. Eux savaient lui obéir dès qu'il lançait un ordre, même s'il leur semblait odieux.

Quoi que… Il lui avait donné un ordre ? Il fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Non, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il l'avait soudainement laissé tomber. Comme une vieille chaussette. Elle n'avait sans doute pas apprécié. Pourtant, avait-elle eu besoin de le suivre pour l'engueuler ?

-Quoi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Il avait disparu et la route était désormais déserte. Ils se trouvaient à la sortie de la ville. Un simple sentier de terre battue menait jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Personne n'empruntait ce chemin. A de rares exceptions. L'endroit parfait pour se donner rendez-vous sans se faire remarquer.

Laxus s'obligea à avaler sa salive, malgré le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge. C'était son père quoi. Même s'il avait fait des trucs dégoutants, qu'il n'avait jamais été là pour lui et qu'il avait fait souffrir son grand-père, il l'aimait quand même. Comme un fils aimait son père. Quoi de plus naturel ? C'était dans l'ordre des choses…

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends de partir d'un coup ? Hé ! T'es le premier à dire que ça peut être dangereux et tu fonces !

Il le savait. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Alors pourquoi devait-on quand même le lui dire ? Il était temps d'arrêter. De cesser de jouer à ce jeu vicieux. De chercher l'admiration et l'affection d'un type aussi égoïste. Il était adulte, responsable de ses actes. Pourquoi aurait-il des comptes à rendre à ce vieux-là ?

Ridicule. Oh oui, il l'était. Agir comme ça, sans réfléchir, juste pour… Pour quoi exactement ? Il n'avait aucune motivation. Juste le besoin irréfléchi de suivre son père… Peut être qu'il avait été manipulé par ce mage qu'ils suspectaient capable de jouer avec les sentiments ?

Il avait mal agit. Rien ne pouvait lui permettre de le nier. Il n'avait pas pensé à s'assurer que rien n'arriverait à Lisanna, il était son aîné donc il en avait la responsabilité, ou qu'elle rentrerait saine et sauve à la guilde. Et dire qu'il se disait un bon chef. Qu'il s'était prétendu capable de remplacer et de dépasser son grand-père à la tête de la guilde.

Lisanna le tenait toujours, attendant une réponse. Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Ils avaient sans doute été repérés. Très certainement. Mais peut être que… Qu'ils pouvaient les prendre de vitesse ?

-Ils savent qu'on sait où ils se planquent. Faut prévenir les autres avant qu'ils ne se barrent. Avec ma foudre, j'en ai pour deux minutes à peine pour prévenir les autres. Mais je peux pas t'emmener…

-Ca va. Je vais vous attendre sagement dans la ruelle où on les a observé. A tout de suite !

Il hésita puis se dit que plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite il pourrait la rejoindre. L'électricité crépita autour de lui quand il l'appela. Il s'y sentait incroyablement bien, comme s'il était dans un cocon chaud et douillet, loin du monde extérieur pour ne pas souffrir. S'il avait pu, il serait resté dedans des heures.

Lisanna lui adressa un salut joyeux avant de retourner vers la ville et la ruelle qu'ils avaient quitté. Cependant, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un mauvais pressentiment.

_Je me dépêche_, se promit-il. _Je préviens les autres et je retourne la chercher_.

.

_Quelques minutes plus tard,_

Mirajane avait hurlé quand il avait raconté toute l'histoire, taisant volontairement la présence de son père. Sa sœur pouvait survivre cinq minutes seule. Mais c'était pour le principe. N'empêche, il avait toujours mal aux oreilles en arrivant devant la vieille maison. Et là, il se dit qu'il y avait un soucis. Lisanna n'était pas là. Du genre, pas là du tout et Mirajane allait lui réserver une mort terriblement lente, douloureuse et exotique. Merde.

Sérieusement, où était passée Lisanna ? L'assaut allait être donné par Fairy Tail et elle n'était pas là. Pourtant, il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour faire le trajet… Voyons voir…

-Hé ! Levy !

Elle se tenait un peu à l'écart. Sans doute ne participerait-elle pas avec Jet et Droy. Leur équipe avait beau s'entrainer, ils restaient une équipe faible. Enfin, dans une guilde normale, ils auraient été dans la moyenne. Dans Fairy Tail et ses très nombreux mages très puissants, ils étaient écrasés. Depuis longtemps.

-Vous vous battez ? Elle secoua la tête. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Elle le dévisagea, surprise. Oui bon, c'était peut être pas tous les jours qu'il demandait à quelqu'un de lui rendre un service. Surtout à Levy mais ce n'était pas la peine de le regarder comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Lisanna n'est pas là. On s'est quittés à la sortir de la ville, devant le vieux chemin de terre.

Elle regarda dans la direction dont il parlait puis acquiesça. Elle s'éloigna pour récupérer Jet et Droy et ils disparurent dans les ruelles. Bon, ça c'était fait. Maintenant, il pouvait écarter de son esprit ce soucis. Après il se demanderait ce que Lisanna pouvait bien faire. Elle, se perdre en ville ? Non, ça l'aurait étonné.

Son estomac se noua. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas pu disparaitre comme ça. Ils allaient la retrouver.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au trio. Ouais, il fallait qu'il oublie cette histoire. Momentanément. Au moins pendant les combats qui allaient venir.

Laxus tourna les talons et rejoignit les autres. Son grand-père lui adressa un regard quand il se rangea à ses côtés.

-J'aurais tant voulu que ce soit comme ça pendant la bataille contre Phantom Lord.

Ca n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Juvia ouvrit de grands yeux et Gajeel ricana. Il pouvait arranger ça si ça travaillait le maitre tant que ça. Intéressant. Le dragon d'acier avait donc encore des contacts avec son ancienne guilde ?

-Allez le vieux, arrête de radoter. On y va ?

La porte vola en éclat. Le groupe n'avait pas eu le temps de s'enfuir. Laxus sentit un rictus lui échapper. Trop, trop facile. Ils avaient misé sur la vitesse et avaient perdu. Fairy Tail n'aurait aucune pitié. Non, aucune. Surtout pas face à des types qui avaient fricoté avec son père, il ne savait pas encore en quoi mais il allait trouver, utilisé de la magie noire, attaqué la guilde… Et tendu une embuscade à Lisanna. A cette pensée, une rage froide l'envahit. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, tandis que la magie faisait bouillir le sang dans ses veines, attendant qu'il l'appelle. Etrange, cette réaction. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Son petit doigt lui disait que les sentiments commençaient à s'inviter dans son histoire avec Lisanna. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça. Ils n'étaient que des amis. De simples amis qui couchaient ensembles de temps en temps. Rien de plus.

Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son petit doigt lui disait que trop de choses étaient arrivées ces derniers temps pour qu'ils restent de simples amis. Les sentiments s'invitaient et il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose. Peut être un peu des deux.

Il secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil aux types qui tentaient de s'enfuir et qui couraient dans tous les sens. Un sourire narquois lui échappa. Qui avait dit que la foudre ne pouvait pas frapper à l'intérieur ?

.

_Quelques minutes plus tard,_

Ils les avaient tous rattrapés. Rattrapés et attachés. Bixlow avait ramené le dernier.

Tout cela, songea Laxus en regardant les prisonniers, avait été trop facile. La panique s'était installée chez leurs opposants. Ce n'étaient que les plus bas dans l'organisation, ceux qui obéissaient sans réfléchir. Personne n' avait été là pour les guider. Donc ils s'étaient sentis perdus. Ce n'était pas normal qu'aucun chef n'ai été là pour les diriger. Ou alors, tout cela n'était qu'un piège. Le combat servait de diversion. Mais à quoi ?

Un frisson le secoua tandis qu'une vague de peur s'emparait de lui. Ca, c'était pas normal. Un coup d'œil circulaire lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être figé par l'effroi. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas et plus il cherchait, plus il avait peur.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son échine tandis qu'il luttait contre la nausée. Il allait éviter de vomir sur les pieds de quelqu'un. Cela dit, à ce qu'il entendant, quelqu'un l'avait déjà fait. Qui ? Aucune idée. Allez, il allait être sympa et ne pas chercher à savoir qui. C'était assez humiliant comme ça.

Il serra les dents et s'obligea à respirer calmement comme il avait apprit à le faire au dojo. Ce n'était que ce magicien qui manipulait les sentiments. Rien de plus.

Le nœud qui nouait son estomac se dénoua un peu. Rien de plus. Ce type devait être balèze pour que même en sachant que ce n'était « que » de la magie qui causait tout cela, la peur restait. Normalement, avec ce genre de magie, le savoir suffisait. Pas là.

-On dirait que les fées ont trop peur pour réagir, commenta une voix douce.

Laxus continua à respirer calmement. Il était là. Le responsable de cette peur. Un petit gros, chauve comme un œuf et arrogant. Il entra dans la pièce en conquérant, écrasant sans gêne les doigts qui trainaient ça et là. Et… certains avaient perdu leur propriétaire. Si c'était un mage de Fairy Tail qui avait fait ça, le regard de Laxus glissa jusqu'à Gajeel, et que le vieux l'apprenait, il allait lui coller une punition pour l'exemple. Pas de violence gratuite. Surtout pas.

Laxus se concentra sur sa respiration, chassant progressivement l'angoisse qui le tenaillait. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le nouvel arrivant. Attendre le bon moment pour frapper.

Le chauve éclata subitement d'un rire sardonique. Laxus sourit intérieurement. Quand on commençait à suivre les classiques du grand méchant, c'était toujours classe de les suivre jusqu'au bout. Et de penser au rire sardonique…

Fin de la parenthèse.

Laxus se redressa doucement. Le mage se déplaçait sans se soucier des autres. Sans s'assurer que tous étaient figés par la peur. Pourtant, les mages de Fairy Tail se relevaient les uns après les autres. Dans leur guilde, on ne se laissait pas impressionner comme ça. Il en fallait plus. Bien plus. Après tout, Fairy Tail n'avait-elle pas arrêté Nirvana ? Alors que pour beaucoup c'était impossible à moins d'un miracle ? Oui, Fairy Tail était comme une barre de fer. Elle pouvait plier mais jamais se briser. Quoi qu'on fasse.

Laxus fit passer l'électricité dans sa main. Quand on balançait plusieurs volts sur quelqu'un, on pouvait le rendre inconscient. Et si on ne maitrisait pas la puissance, on risquait de le tuer. Le dragon slayer comptait bien lui faire assez mal pour qu'il se souvienne toute sa vie de ce qui arrivait quand on s'en prenait à sa guilde. Peut être même lui laisser une marque… Ca, ça lui plaisait bien. Bon, le vieux risquait de gueuler mais tant pis. Fallait bien sauver la face de Fairy Tail ! Au moins un minimum !

Le mage passa à côté de Gray. Et d'un coup, ce fut comme un flipper. Gray le frappa, l'envoyant sur Juvia qui l'envoya sur Natsu qui l'envoya sur Lucy et Loki, qui l'envoya sur Erza, qui l'envoya sur Mirajane, qui l'envoya sur Elfman… Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le type termine dans le mur. Avec des dents en moins.

Laxus jeta un coup d'œil à son grand-père. Il observait tout cela avec un air pincé. Puis il remarqua les doigts qui trainaient par terre. Son regard se durci et il regarda les visages des différents mages présents. Ca allait gueuler. Pour un peu, il aurait plaint Gajeel. Mais c'était comme ça. Si son grand-père laissait passer ça, c'était son autorité qui allait souffrir. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point le vieux avait besoin de son autorité pour tenir la guilde !

Sachant que ça allait hurler, plusieurs mages détalèrent. Laxus sortit, les Raijinshuu sur les talons. Dehors, la Shadow Gear les attendait. Et vu leurs mines, ils n'avaient pas trouvé Lisanna.

Levy se leva en les voyant sortir et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Puis elle fit face au dragon slayer, Jet et Droy assez en retrait pour indiquer qu'elle était le chef de leur équipe mais assez proches pour la soutenir de leur présence.

-Laxus… On a cherché partout mais on n'a pas trouvé Lisanna. Elle… Elle n'était pas à l'endroit où tu l'as quittée. Droy et moi avons cherché dans les parages sans rien trouver. Jet a été voir à la guilde et chez elle mais rien. Dans le doute, il est aussi passé chez toi. Aucune trace. Désolée…

Si la Shadow Gear ne faisait jamais des missions trop difficiles, elle mettait un point d'honneur à les réussir. Qu'ils rentrent bredouilles était plutôt étonnant.

-T'as cherché partout ?

Laxus jeta un coup d'œil au ciel pendant que Levy jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux. Quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Quelqu'un appelait la pluie. Juvia ? Non, c'était autre chose que de la magie en rapport avec l'eau. Et ça venait… De l'endroit où il avait laissé Lisanna. Etrange. Qui pouvait donc jouer avec les forces de la nature ?

-Justement, on a même demandé aux habitants et ils n'ont rien vu… Laxus ?

Il se tourna vers son équipe.

-Je vais vérifier un truc, rentrez sans moi. C'est bon Levy, te fait pas de bile.

Il aurait bien appelé la foudre à lui mais vu que quelqu'un jouait déjà avec, mieux valait être prudent. Il parti à pied.

De la magie noire flottait dans l'air quand il arriva. La même que celle qu'il avait senti à la guilde quand on avait pétrifié tous les membres dans le hall. Le même mage ? Possible. Peut être qu'il s'agissait d'un membre du groupe qu'ils venaient d'avoir ? Ca ne l'aurait pas étonné.

Les nuages noirs se regroupèrent tandis qu'il suivait le chemin de terre battue. Comme il sentait que la bagarre n'allait pas tarder, il fit glisser ses écouteurs de ses oreilles à son cou et continua d'avancer. Il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter en voyant deux silhouettes. Il reconnut Lisanna à ses cheveux blancs et à ses vêtements. Pour le reste… Elle avait quelques blessures qui n'étaient pas là quand ils s'étaient quittés. Deux et deux faisaient quatre. Elle s'était battue avec l'autre. Son père. Iwan Dreyar. Encore ? Il avait été le « libérer » le midi après son enfermement. Il lui avait dit au passage qu'il partait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester trop longtemps à Magnolia. Encore un mensonge ?

Ils ne l'avait pas vu. Lisanna était à genoux, tête baissée. On aurait dit qu'elle priait. Son père, debout, lui faisait face. Et il avait un poignard dans la main dont il semblait sur le point de se servir.

* * *

><p>C'est horrible de couper dans un moment pareil non ? Non pas les tomates ! S'il vous plait ! La suite arrivera prochainement !<p>

Critique/tomate/question/remarque/question/autre ?


	10. Chapitre 9 ou réglons nos comptes

Et voici la suite ! Lu et approuvée, par Valy, merci à elle ! Cela risque fort d'être l'avant-dernier parce que j'ai terminé le 10... et qu'à part un épilogue, j'ai du mal à voir ce que je peux vous faire pour après. Donc dans le doute, je préfère dire que c'est l'avant-dernier et vous faire la surprise d'ajouter deux ou trois petites choses.

Après une semaine à me menacer de mort et me maudire, je vous livre la suite. Oui, enfin ! Attention, beaucoup de choses seront expliquées, accrochez-vous !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Ricchan : Oui j'ai vu ça. Continuer ? Et bien, je vais tenter d'ajouter un onzième chapitre mais je ne te promet rien !

kaori chan : merci pour le compliment. Non les seuls chapitres dont je sois presque totalement contente sont l'OS de base (vlam!) et le dixième chapitre. Etrangement, eux je les ai écrit sur papier et non sur ordi au départ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 ou réglons nos comptes<p>

Laxus ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Lisanna était en danger et même si la menace était son père, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter. La foudre jaillit et frappa la lame avant de mordre la main qui tenait l'arme. Iwan la lâcha avec un cri de douleur. Lisanna leva la tête vers Laxus. Elle semblait épuisée et montrait quelques blessures. Ils s'étaient battus avant qu'il n'arrive. Etrange que la Shadow Gear n'ait rien vu. Peut être que de la magie avait quelque à voir dedans.

Il fut entre eux en un éclair (et encore un de casé !). Iwan arrêta de secouer sa main et dévisagea longuement son fils. Il semblait ne pas s'être attendu à ça. Que son fils les trouve et qu'il intervienne. Encore moins qu'il s'interpose en eux.

Les lèvres de Laxus s'étirèrent d'un millimètre vers le haut. Son père était difficile à surprendre, paranoïaque à l'extrême et ayant toujours X plans de secours. Alors réussir à le surprendre au point qu'il ait l'air aussi surpris… Une vraie victoire en somme.

-Ca va puce ?

Il ne fit aucun geste pour se retourner. Ne pas quitter des yeux son adversaire. Jamais. Surtout aussi dangereux que son père. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi en quelques secondes. Autant ne pas les lui accorder. Pas s'il voulait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Vivant.

-Oui ça va. Le soulagement perçait dans sa voix. Tu es en retard par contre.

Un sourire lui échappa. Elle était trop. Même dans un moment pareil, elle arrivait à faire semblant de le gronder.

-Désolé. Y'avait des bouchons. Tu sais ce que c'est.

Elle eut un rire. Un peu hésitant, timide. Mais un rire quand même. Quand on arrivait à rire ou à sourire, on pouvait toujours se relever. Elle allait bien. Le nœud à son estomac se dénoua.

Iwan de son côté regardait son fils, indécis. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'être comme ça. Il n'avait jamais hésité à partir sans prévenir, sans un regard en arrière, laissant derrière lui sa femme et son fils. Il avait toujours été absent pour lui. Surtout en cas de besoin. Et maintenant, il hésitait. Peut être que ce n'était qu'une feinte. Une très bonne feinte. Trop bonne.

-Laxus… Fiston… Tu ne vas pas te battre contre ton sang quand même ?

Le dragon slayer se raidit. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé _fiston_, sauf son père. Et encore. Il n'avait pas utilisé ce surnom depuis… le divorce. Ce jour-là, il l'avait prit entre quatre yeux pour lui parler. _On t'aimera toujours _fiston_. Et on sera là, chaque fois que tu auras besoin de nous. Tous les deux. Même si on ne s'aime plus._ Foutaises !

Du même sang hein ? Il eut envie d'éclater de rire. Du même sang. Était-ce une raison pour tout lui pardonner ? Pourtant, il en avait des reproches à faire. Une liste longue comme le bras, voir plus.

-Ben voyons, siffla le blond. Je vais me gêner. Tu fais quoi là ? Tu m'avais dit que tu quittais la ville !

Lui, blessé ? Si peu. Son père ne lui disait jamais ses plans. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, à lui, son fils. Il aimait et admirait son père malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Il n'avait jamais trahi ses secrets, il n'avait jamais joué les agents doubles pour un camp et était resté en dehors des jeux de pouvoirs de sa famille. Et puis… C'était son père merde ! Celui qui l'avait dorloté, consolé, rassuré, veillé quand il était petit. Comment pouvait-il ne pas se sentir blessé, même un peu ?

Iwan pliait et dépliait ses doigts. Ce n'était qu'une petite décharge, juste assez pour faire lâcher l'arme et lui donner le temps de courir se mettre entre les deux. _J'aurai dû lui paralyser le bras._ Il savait doser sa foudre. La limite à ne pas franchir pour ne pas tuer. Oh ! Ca ne voulait pas dire que ses mains étaient vierges de tout sang. Simplement, il n'aimait pas ça. Bien sûr, les mages de haut niveau avaient parfois des missions d'assassinat mais ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait tué pour se défendre, ne pas être tué et protéger son équipe. Rien de plus. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de revoir les visages de ceux qu'il avait tués. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas les oublier de toute façon.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu te mêlerais de tout ça. J'espérai que tu resterais à l'écart. Mais si on ajoute une fille…

Laxus serra la mâchoire pour ne pas grincer des dents. Cette histoire commençait à devenir très compliquée. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette au clair des choses avec Lisanna.

-C'est ça de vieillir… C'est dur de se dire que mon petit garçon est devenu grand.

Peut être qu'il aurait vu quelque chose s'il avait été là plus souvent. Laxus ravala difficilement sa réplique. Il était crispé, tendu. Beaucoup trop. Il inspira à fond pour chasser la tension dans ses muscles et rectifia sa position.

-Fiston… Je suis désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Tu comprendras plus tard. C'est pour ton bien.

Il y eut plus de magie noire dans l'air. Derrière lui, Lisanna hoqueta. Elle se raccrocha à lui par le bras. Il lui adressa un regard, à peine surpris. C'était bien son genre de se relever alors qu'elle était tombée. Par contre, la façon dont son bras pendait mollement n'était pas bon signe. Il aurait bien voulu examiner ça mais il avait un combat sur les bras.

-Reste à l'écart.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il y avait de quoi. Elle s'était battue contre lui avant que Laxus n'arrive. Elle tenait toujours debout et ne comptait pas se rendre. Qui plus est, elle voulait avoir l'occasion de faire ses preuves. Ne plus être « juste » la sœur de Mirajane et Elfman.

Il venait de la blesser dans sa fierté. D'étouffer dans l'œuf une chance de faire ses preuves. Qu'elle aurait du faire depuis longtemps. Mais trop protégée pour ça. Bon et bien, il n'avait plus qu'à réparer les pots cassés.

-S'il te plait. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux un instant. Je te le revaudrai. Si je le peux, je te revaudrai ça.

Autant fixer des limites dès le départ. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver en position délicate à cause d'une promesse faite trop vite. On ne savait jamais.

-Parole d'honneur ?

-Je le jure sur la guilde, mon grand-père, ma mère. La tombe de ma grand-mère, mon équipe…

-Oui bon ça va.

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et s'écarta tranquillement. Elle se retourna subitement, très sérieusement. Par contre, elle se

-Mais tu as intérêt à le battre ! Ou je te le ferais payer !

Venant de la petite sœur de Mirajane, mieux valait se montrer prudent. Elle était très bien capable de lui en faire voir. Quoi qu'elle le tirait du lit le matin, trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Même les Raijinshuu évitaient de se pointer à cette heure. Sauf en cas d'urgence. Et encore. Ils ne lui avaient jamais fait ça. Même Eve. Surtout Eve.

-Je prends note.

Il se déplaça pour bloquer à nouveau le chemin à son père. Il fronça les sourcils. La magie noire l'enveloppa avant de monter pour attirer des nuages chargés en électricité. Laxus grinça des dents. Jouer avec la foudre demandait de suivre des règles naturelles. On ne pouvait pas jouer avec les forces de la nature comme ça. Et la magie noire ne suivait jamais les règles. Ca allait faire du dégât.

Il faisait des erreurs de débutants. Beaucoup trop. De quoi mourir de honte. D'abord, il s'y prenait mal pour attirer les nuages. Il les compressait au lieu de les laisser se regrouper. Ensuite, il les faisait venir trop vite. L'électricité se perdait au lieu de s'accumuler. De plus, la nature n'aimait simplement pas la magie noire. Et ça faisait toujours mal le résultat.

Le premier éclair frappa trop tôt pour être vraiment puissant. Laxus le dévia sans vraiment y penser, laissant son adversaire vider son pouvoir magique. Par contre, il ne chercha pas à le manger. La magie noire le dégoutait trop pour qu'il tente l'expérience. A la place, elle se dissipa dans l'air en touchant le sol et retourna gonfler le nuage en aspirant l'énergie de la foudre pour devenir plus importante.

La second tentative avorta et ne produisit que quelques étincelles. Laxus arqua un sourcil dédaigneux. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas que les orages demandaient un certain tempo ? Pour balancer plusieurs éclairs, il fallait trouver le bon rythme et la bonne puissance pour qu'ils s'enchainent correctement.

Il y en eut plusieurs qui ne furent pas très durs à dévier. Bizarre. Quand son père apprenait une nouvelle magie, il s'appliquait. Pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à faire un seul éclair convenable ? Pas un seul ? A moins qu'il ne fasse semblant. Parce que là, à part balancer plus de magie noire dans l'air il ne…

Oh. Putain. De. Merde. Il venait de comprendre. Le pourquoi de la manœuvre. Se faire passer pour un faible puis répliquer quand l'autre ne s'y attendait pas. Et contrattaquer trop vite.

Sa surprise devait se lire sur son visage car un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur les lèvres de son père. D'accord. La prochaine fois qu'il le contactait, il l'envoyait se faire voir.

-Désolé fiston…

Et il lança un éclair, chargé de magie noire. Pas sur lui. Non, il visait Lisanna. Elle, elle craignait la foudre et allait se faire bruler par la foudre. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Il lui fallait un orage et le seul qu'il avait sous la main était surchargé en magie noire. De plus, il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une manœuvre de diversion. L'éclair lui était destiné. Parce qu'Iwan savait ce qui allait suivre. Comme Laxus. Et peut être même Lisanna.

Le dragon slayer ferma les yeux et attira la foudre et la magie noire à lui pour les absorber.

Dire que cela lui fit mal aurait été un euphémisme. C'était comme si chaque centimètre carré de son corps était trempé dans de la lave puis dans la glace. Il hurla. Ou peut être que la souffrance dépassa les cris. Elle fut telle qu'il oublia tout. Son nom, son passé, ses amis, sa guilde, Lisanna… Il arrêta même de respirer et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter et imploser. Plus il tentait de repousser la magie noire, plus elle le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle douleur existait.

La magie noire finit par le quitter, en même temps que sa propre magie. Il lui faudrait des jours, voire des semaines ou des mois pour qu'elle revienne. Mais il était en vie. Toujours en vie.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était par terre, étalé de tout son long. Sa langue saignait. Il l'avait sans doute mordue. Le sol frais lui fit presque du bien. Presque. Toute pression sur sa peau le faisait souffrir. Même l'air semblait peser une tonne.

Il ouvrit les yeux. D'abord floue, sa vision se fut un peu plus précise. Il nota que son père avait le nez en sang, cassé même, et que Lisanna était de nouveau dans la partie. La douleur l'avait déconnecté de la réalité. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul face à Iwan.

-Hé !

Lisanna s'accroupit prudemment à côté de lui, sans quitter du regard son adversaire. Son bras gauche lui parut enflé. Plus que tout à l'heure. Mauvais signe. Très. Elle devait absolument aller voir un médecin. Ou Wendy. Même la vieille, Poluchka. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester _comme ça_.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Bon, son estomac et sa vessie n'avaient pas lâché. C'était toujours ça. Même si ce genre de choses arrivait, c'était toujours assez gênant. Il avait sa fierté quoi.

Il grogna une réponse plus qu'il n'articula puis tenta de se relever. Ses muscles refusèrent de répondre à son ordre et il lui fallut faire un effort supplémentaire pour accomplir quelque chose à quoi il ne pensait même plus. Plus depuis le temps.

Iwan tenta de s'approcher mais battit en retrait quand Lisanna essaya de lui décocher un coup de pied. L'entrainement au dojo avait servi visiblement. Elle lui avait sans doute cassé le nez comme ça. Bien.

Ses jambes tremblèrent quand il se redressa mais elles ne le lâchèrent pas. C'était pas mal. Il réussit même à éviter de dégobiller sur les chaussures de Lisanna. Elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié.

Iwan leur tournait autour, comme un loup famélique qui au plus fort de l'hiver a trouvé une proie intéressante. Seulement, il y avait le chasseur qui le surveillait et l'empêchait de venir croquer l'agneau. Un rictus échappa à Laxus en regardant Lisanna. Tu parles d'un chasseur.

-Fairy Tail a atteint son apogée, expliqua Iwan en ignorant la plus jeune. Désormais, elle ne peut plus que décliner et se faire doubler. Tu mérites mieux. N'est-ce pas ? Alors j'ai donné les moyens à ce petit groupe pour qu'il titille la guilde. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait une fille dans l'équation.

Non papa, Lisanna n'est pas ma petite amie. Je couche avec parce que ça nous arrange et que ça nous fait une excuse pour nous voir en dehors de la guilde vu qu'on doit

sortir_ ensembles. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'elle a passé une nuit chez moi pour décuver suite à une dépression post-Edoras. Et en plus, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux, imbécile que je suis. Sinon toi, ça va ?_

M'ouais. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça. Même à son père. Surtout à son père quoi. Il était bien capable de se tordre de rire en l'apprenant et de le rapporter à sa mère. Qui allait encore s'inviter chez lui. Avec son horrible chien qui grognait et mordait tout le monde. Ah mais oui ! Elle en avait acheté un second ! Deux chiens avec deux sales caractères ! Fried et Bixlow allaient être terrorisés. La dernière fois, ils avaient passé la nuit dans un arbre parce que Chouchou, le chien de sa mère, voulait les bouffer. Etre des mages de Fairy Tail et terrorisés par un vulgaire clebs… Bref.

-C'est pour ça que tu les as envoyé tabasser Lisanna ?

Iwan eu un geste pour écarter la question, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Ils ont attaqué au hasard. Dommage collatéral. Comme ton appartement.

Laxus attrapa Lisanna par l'épaule avant qu'elle ne l'égorge. Pas une bonne idée de répondre à la provocation comme ça. Quoi que… Ce n'était pas de la provocation. Il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de Lisanna. Enflure.

-Fiston, je te le proposerai une fois. Laisse tomber Fairy Tail. Tu peux aller plus loin que ça. Tu mérites mieux non ?

Il avait attaqué Fairy Tail pour ça ? Juste pour ça ? Parce qu'il voulait l'inviter à quitter la guilde ? Il lui avait balancé un éclair chargé de magie noire qui allait le rendre malade pendant des semaines. Il avait laissé des crétins détruire son appartement, sa maison, son refuge. Et il osait lui dire, en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, que c'était pour son bien.

-T'as manipulé ces types pour _ça_ ?

Iwan eut à nouveau un geste qui signifiait que ce n'était pas vraiment important.

-Manipulé… Un bien grand mot. Ce n'était pas compliqué à faire, ils n'étaient pas vraiment organisés. Ca sert toujours ce genre de crétins. Le seul qui soit un tantinet à manipuler, c'est celui qui manipule les sentiments. Un défi intéressant de lui apprendre sa magie de manière à le contrôler malgré tout.

Son père était taré. Complètement. Cette fois, il en avait la preuve. Et un témoin.

Iwan fit un pas vers lui, la main tendue. Laxus serra les dents. Pour contenir, non sa colère mais une envie soudaine de vomir. Quoi que s'il y avait son père…

-Fiston, cette chance ne se représentera pas. Laisse tomber cette guilde. Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Que Lisanna soit là n'avait aucune importance pour sa réponse. Juste qu'il serait un tantinet plus poli. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de cracher aux pieds de son père par contre.

-Conneries. Bon, il n'était guère plus courtois. J'ai essayé de prendre le contrôle de Fairy Tail et ça ne m'a rien apporté. Que des emmerdes. Fout le camp. La prochaine fois que je te croise, que tu sois mon père ou pas, je t'éclate.

Il n'était pas vraiment en état de faire des menaces. Cependant, Iwan tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la campagne environnante. Laxus venait de gagner un nouvel ennemi.

* * *

><p>Voilà, la fin sans doute la semaine prochaine. Ca va, pas trop perdus ? Bon, si vous voulez un onzième chapitre, dites-moi ce que je pourrais faire parce que là... J'ai fait le tour de mes idées et je n'ai rien pour faire plus qu'un petit épilogue... Déjà avec la fin du dixième, c'est dur d'enchainer *ne fait pas de spoil*<p>

Et sinon, petit sondage : vous les voyez ensembles à la fin ou ils se séparent ? *curieuse*

Critique/remarque/question/idée/autre ?


	11. Chapitre 10 ou juste une mise au point

Et voici la suite. Finalement, ce sera l'avant-dernier, je vous ai fait un petit épilogue pour la fin... Qui ne vous laissera pas indifférent(e)s je pense... Enfin vous verrez bien ! Pour la fin... Et bien je vous laisse découvrir !

Réponse aux reviews :

kaori chan : tu les vois ensembles ? étrangement, tout le monde le pense alors j'ai... non je ne vais pas spoiler ! Tu verras bien !

Lu et approuvé par Valy, merci à elle !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 ou juste une mise au point<p>

Se purger de la magie noire ne se faisait pas tout de suite. Ca demandait du temps. Et de l'énergie. Laxus passa donc les jours qui suivirent la crise à dormir. Il ne se réveillait que de temps en temps pour manger un morceau, se trainer jusqu'à la salle de bains et se recoucher. On devait le surveiller parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se réveilla, quelqu'un se trouvait à son chevet. Son grand-père, Eve, Fried ou Bixlow. Poluchka une fois. Là, il se mit à flipper. Mais ce n'était qu'une visite de routine pour voir s'il allait bien. Ouais, il n'avait plus envie de vomir. Et tout le monde lui filait du pouvoir magique pour qu'il se rétablisse plus vite. Par contre, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Lisanna. Il en avait demandé à la vieille mais elle s'était contentée de le regarder un long et inconfortable moment avant de rétorquer qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper des gamines immatures qui ne savaient que faire de leurs dix doigts. Poluchka détestait les gens. Marrant qu'il ait oublié ça.

Au bout d'une semaine, sa magie avait retrouvé un niveau acceptable. Trop pour qu'on le laisse pioncer en paix. Ce qui expliquait qu'il se retrouva à table à diner. Tout seul. Ca faisait un peu abandonné par tous. Juste un peu.

Il entendit toquer et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il se figea en voyant Lisanna sur le seuil avec l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge (un comble pour Laxus). Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis l'affaire « Iwan a pété les plombs » et personne ne lui avait donné de ses nouvelles. Son bras semblait normal. Wendy ou la vieille devait l'avoir soigné.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un moment. Leur relation avait évolué bien malgré eux et ils ne savaient pas. Si rien ne devait changer. Si tout devait changer. Alors ils se taisaient.

Laxus finit par s'écarter en silence pour la laisser entrer. Elle ne se fit pas prier même si elle ne lui adressa pas un mot. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté. Seulement, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Il n'y avait plus qu'un impressionnant silence entre eux et une gêne certaine.

Mirajane avait hurlé quand ils étaient rentrés. Un peu. Elle l'avait menacé de mort. Lente. Douloureuse. Exotique. Même Gajeel avait eu un mouvement de recul. Mais il avait été chercher sa sœur cadette en ne la trouvant pas au lieu convenu. L'avait protégée et insisté pour qu'elle aille se faire soigner. Lui, il n'y avait que le temps qui pouvait améliorer son état. Donc à la fin, Mirajane le tuerait pour abréger ses souffrances. Madame était trop bonne.

Ensuite, il s'était levé pour partir et avait croisé le regard bleu de Lisanna. Mirajane étant occupée à pleurer de soulagement, accrochée à sa sœur, il n'avait pu que la saluer de loin. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu envie de l'arracher à l'étreinte de sa sœur pour la serrer contre lui. A la place, il était parti en essayant de ne pas se retourner.

Et maintenant ils étaient là, tous les deux, seuls dans une maison qui n'était pas à eux, à se regarder, presque comme deux étrangers. Ca ne pouvait pas durer. Laxus franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et enveloppa Lisanna dans ses bras. Elle soupira et se détendit instantanément. Elle se laissa aller contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et inspira son odeur. Incroyable ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer.

A un moment, elle releva la tête pour lui parler. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Ca pouvait attendre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder ce soir. Il voulait juste profiter de sa présence ce soir. Rien de plus. Mais rien de moins.

Toujours sans parler, il l'entraina dans la chambre. La porte se ferma quand il la poussa du pied. Les mots n'avaient pas leur place. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

* * *

><p>En fait, ceci est une ellipse temporelle mais comme j'ai traumatisé Yankee-chan avec mes points...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain matin,<em>

Laxus se réveilla en entendant son grand-père partir en sifflotant. Une chanson à boire. Très osée. Pas sûr que sa grand-mère aurait apprécié si elle avait toujours été de ce monde. A côté de lui, Lisanna bougea.

Ils n'avaient rien fait. Juste dormir ensembles. Ce devait être la première fois depuis… depuis le début. Qu'ils passaient une nuit sans copuler gaiment. Ca n'avait pas été déplaisant. Il avait aimé chaque baiser, chaque caresse échangée. L'avoir près de lui, dans ses bras… A sa place. Là où elle aurait dû être. Et nulle part ailleurs.

Ca y est, il devenait romantique. Quelle horreur ! Il était bon à recycler là. Et pourquoi pas la maison, les enfants, le chien, bonbonne qui faisait la vaisselle ? Et pire que tout, selon lui, le mariage. Non qu'il ait quelque chose contre la mise en ménage et les enfants. Mais plus tard. Le mariage par contre… Depuis qu'il avait douze ans, il pensait que c'était une connerie monumentale.

Ca y est en tout cas. Il pouvait faire une croix sur l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient : pas de sentiments. Ben c'était pas forcément valable uniquement pour les filles. Mais quel crétin ! Il s'en serait donné des baffes ! Ou s'il avait été dans son appartement, il serait allé s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Regarder de là l'avait toujours calmé. Ou permit de faire le point. Même s'il était au rez-de-chaussée et que les immeubles en face l'empêchaient de profiter de la vue.

Il bougea discrètement et nota que Lisanna s'était assise dans le lit. Elle n'avait certainement pas osé se lever dans la maison du maitre de leur guilde. Il hésita un instant à la faire poireauter avant de se dire qu'il avait assez trainé au lit cette semaine. Il pouvait bien se lever à… neuf heures. Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui avait passé une semaine à dormir. Avec un soupir, il roula sur le flanc.

-Salut.

Elle semblait soulagée de le voir réveillé. Ouais. Elle n'osait pas agir librement chez le maitre, contrairement aux fois où elle venait passer la nuit chez lui. Y'avait de quoi. Quand il venait, le vieux planquait ses revues pornos en urgence. Il suffisait de fouiller juste un peu pour tomber sur n'importe quoi. Il allait éviter.

-Salut, répondit-elle doucement.

C'étaient les premières paroles qu'ils échangeaient après une semaine sans se voir. Pas terrible. Mais il n'avait pas mieux.

Laxus se redressa dans le lit et suivit du doigt le tracé des veines qui ressortaient sur la peau pâle. Lisanna tressaillit à ce contact sur cette partie du corps plutôt sensible. Elle ne le repoussa pas.

-Comment va ton bras ?

Il n'avait pas aimé de le voir pendre, inutile et gonflé. Son père était un sadique, capable d'infliger des dégâts perpétuels si on n'agissait pas très vite. Dans le doute…

-Il va bien. Je m'étais déboitée l'épaule.

Elle n'entra pas dans les détails. Elle ne se l'était pas fait toute seule. Son père… Lisanna le doubla avant qu'il ne puisse avoir plus de détails.

-Et toi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette après avoir avalé cet éclair.

-La magie noire, c'est dégueulasse. J'ai été malade comme un chien et je n'ai jamais autant dormi de ma vie. Mais ça va. C'est passé.

-Cool.

Elle regardait à peu près n'importe où sauf lui. Quelque chose la gênait. Laxus suivit son regard et grimaça en voyant la photo qu'elle regardait actuellement. Celle du mariage de ses parents. Avec lui en costume, un peu en retrait. Ca avait été une bataille pour ses parents de le garder présentable. Les chaussures neuves lui éclataient les pieds et la cravate l'étouffait. A force de trainer des pieds, il avait usé en une journée les semelles. Il avait onze ans et c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait ses parents follement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air pensive.

Elle soupira puis le regarda, l'air très sérieuse. Là, ça allait saigner. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit en prévision de ce qui allait suivre. Il alla même jusqu'à tapoter l'oreiller. Lui qui oubliait toujours de le faire d'habitude… En fait, comme il dormait sur le ventre sans oreiller, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

-Je… Je voulais te remercier.

Laxus la dévisagea sans vraiment comprendre. De quoi ? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait d'extraordinaire. Rien qui ne sortait de d'habitude. D'ailleurs, on lui reprochait souvent son comportement. Moins depuis que Natsu l'avait battu après la bataille de Fairy Tail. Son ego en avait souffert et ça lui avait fait du bien. Plus facile de passer les portes quand on n'avait pas les chevilles enflées.

-De quoi ?

-De… de tout !

Ca ne l'avançait pas plus. Lisanna eut l'air de le voir sur son visage car elle continua. Par contre, elle bredouilla un peu. Et elle compta sur ses doigts, pour ne pas se perdre.

-De ne pas m'avoir laissée toute seule dans la rue. De m'avoir couverte pour cette histoire. De me laisser squatter chez toi sans m'électrocuter. Ce point là les fit sourire tous les deux. De m'avoir rassurée quand je suis arrivée paniquée à cause de cette embuscade. De m'avoir écoutée quand je tentais de faire des suppositions sur cette histoire à laquelle je ne comprenais rien. De m'avoir soutenue devant tout le monde quand j'essayais de faire celle qui s'y connait en politique. Et de…

Elle rougit. C'était mignon. Lisanna rougissait pas mal depuis qu'il la connaissait. Un peu trop même. Cela dit, il aimait bien la couleur que ses joues prenaient quand elle était gênée.

-Et d'être venue me chercher.

Il grogna en guide de réponse. Non. Non ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il l'avait laissée seule, dans un coin désert avec un ennemi dans les parages. Il avait tardé à aller la chercher ce qui aurait pu causer sa mort. Donc non, il n'était pas d'accord. Elle n'avait pas à le remercier pour… pour ça. Plutôt lui donner un coup de pied au derrière pour ne pas s'être bougé les fesses un peu plus.

-Non. Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Elle le regarda. Longuement. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Ce qui était peu crédible vu qu'ils avaient quand même couché ensembles… quelques fois. Avec à peu près tout ce qui allait avec. Sauf peut être les rencards. Ils n'en étaient pas encore arrivés là. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Peut être parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à _ça_. Ou que ça leur aurait paru trop artificiel. Après tout, ils s'étaient fixé une certaine limite, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais formulée de vive voix. Pas de sentiments. Tout sauf ça. A la rigueur, faire semblant devant les autres… Et un rendez-vous… Non, ça aurait été se mentir à l'autre. Aux autres oui mais ente eux… C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça non ? Surtout qu'entre eux,_ ils savaient_. Ca leur suffisait de savoir que l'autre était là et qu'il ne demandait aucun attachement. Rassurant même.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea encore. Puis un immense sourire lui échappa. Pas bon. Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Ce n'était pas la sœur de Mirajane pour rien. Un peu de prudence ne faisait aucun mal.

-Deviendrais-tu modeste ?

Outch ! Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Résultat, il ne trouvait rien de bien senti à lui répondre. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule carte : les menaces. Il plissa les yeux.

-Attend toi. Tu vas voir…

Elle gloussa malgré la menace et bondit hors du lit en prenant soin de lui lancer la couverture dessus pour prendre un peu d'avance. Ca n'empêcha pas le dragon slayer de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

-Lisanna ! Attend un peu que je t'attrape !

Il était neuf heures et demi du matin, il n'avait prit ni douche ni café et il courait après une fille. Franchement où allait le monde ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il réussit à la ceinturer juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre. Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il la soulevait. Bon, il la balançait où ? Sur le lit ? M'ouais…

-Allez, arrête tes bêtises, j'ai l'impression qu'on doit causer.

Elle perdit son sourire et il put la reposer par terre. Elle le dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Et là il se rendit compte que devant elle, il n'avait jamais utilisé le masque impassible qu'il arborait devant tout le monde. Sauf là. Il ne s'en rendait compte qu'en cessant de le faire. Avec un soupir, il quitta son air impassible. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour ça. Surtout que ça mettait Lisanna mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le but.

-A quel sujet ?

-Selon toi ?

Et il disparu dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Histoire de se rafraichir les idées.

* * *

><p>Yankee-chan, copine, moi aussi je t'aime *sort*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Plus tard, au parc,<em>

Ils avaient choisi de discuter en marchant. Parce que Laxus voulait bouger un peu après une semaine à dormir et que Lisanna n'était pas à l'aise dans la maison du maitre. Ca pouvait se comprendre. Donc ils longeaient le parc. En silence.

-Tu voulais parler non ? Demanda Lisanna en bifurquant du côté de la rivière.

-Ouais.

Ils s'installèrent au bord de la rivière. L'herbe était sèche. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plu pour la nature. Laxus jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Il n'était pas prêt de flotter. Dommage, il aimait bien les orages. C'était son élément.

-C'est au sujet de nous ? Demanda Lisanna en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

-Ouais.

-Tu pourrais répondre un peu plus que « ouais » ?

-Ouais. Elle le fusilla du regard mais il ne souriait pas. J'crois que ça va pas pouvoir durer.

-Quelqu'un sait ?

Fried. Mais lui savait tenir sa langue. Et Lisanna savait qu'il savait. Mais non.

-Nan. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les autres si tu te poses la question. On s'était dit pas de sentiments.

Là il se passa quelque chose d'assez louche. Elle prit une couleur rouge assez impressionnante et se mit à bafouiller en regardant à peu près s'importe où sauf vers lui. D'accord, il avait raté quelque chose. Un truc énorme. A moins que… Non ? Elle ? Amoureuse ?

-C'est pas que je te déteste. Mais comparé à Natsu… Non, il n'a rien à voir. Enfin si… Non ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Si Natsu a à voir… Quoi que non. Oublie. Bref. J'y ai réfléchi tu sais ? A nous, pas à Natsu je veux dire. Et donc… On avait dit pas de sentiments, pas vrai ? Enfin dit… On ne l'a jamais dit mais on savait non ? Que… Qu'on ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments. On couche ensembles mais sans plus. Tu me suis ? Non mais parce que c'est très confus ce que je raconte. Bon. Donc pas de sentiments. Mais avec tout ça… Ce qui nous est arrivé je veux dire. Depuis… Depuis cet accord ? Ouais. Et ben je… J'ai pas changé d'avis hein ? Je pense toujours que tu peux coucher avec quelqu'un sans avoir forcément de sentiments. Seulement… Seulement je… Je pense que… Non, je ne pense pas, je sais que j'ai trahi l'accord qu'on avait. Pas que je ne veuille pas être amoureuse de toi ! Au contraire ! Mais je… Je suis toujours d'accord ! Heu… Enfin… Je ne t'oblige pas à avoir des sentiments pour moi… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire ? Oh c'est compliqué tout ça ?

Celle-là non plus il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Tient, son charme légendaire qui faisait effet ? Ahem ! Non, sérieusement. Laxus ferma la bouche. On ne savait jamais. Des fois qu'une mouche se balade par là. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir étouffé à cause d'une mouche. Vraiment pas classe. De quoi se taper la honte, même à la mort. Laxus Drayer, vingt-trois ans, mage de Fairy Tail. Cause du décès : a avalé une mouche parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à fermer la bouche. Même les gars de la morgue seraient morts de rire quoi.

Lisanna continuait de parler. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il se contentait de la fixer, sourd à ses paroles. Il se pencha sur elle. Elle se tut. Ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau. Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Pas un baiser passionné. Non. Juste un simple baiser, avec les lèvres, rien de plus. Un tout doux, comme un frôlement, une caresse. Ce n'était rien. Rien comparé à ceux lourds de désir pour l'autre qu'ils avaient pu échanger. Pas brûlant de passion du tout. Juste tendre. Rien de plus. Mais il se suffisait à lui-même.

-Je sais, dit-il doucement, tout bas pour ne pas briser ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Je sais tout ça.

* * *

><p>Et oui ils finissent ensembles. Ca doit être parce que je suis fleur bleue... Mais vous me l'avez réclamé aussi ! Nan mais oh !<p>

Bon, épilogue la semaine prochaine et vous n'aurez plus grand-chose de moi pour cette fic.

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	12. Epilogue ou surprise !

Et voici la suite ! Suite et fin aujourd'hui *commence à déprimer* je déteste terminer les fics parce que j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir oublié de raconter des milliers de choses. Enfin c'est pareil pour les romans. C'est peut être pour ça que je ne les finis jamais remarque...

Enfin bef, voici un petit épilogue et pour la fin... ben vous verrez !

Réponse aux reviews :

kaori chan : et pourtant si, il faut bien terminer... dommage hein ?

Merci à Valy d'avoir lu, corrigé et approuvé chaque chapitre dont celui-ci !

Bonne lecture !

p.s : l'épilogue se passe un certain temps après le dernier chapitre.

* * *

><p>Epilogue ou surprise !<p>

Laxus jura quand sa clé refusa de tourner dans la serrure. Pourquoi ça ne voulait pas s'ouvrir ? Porte de merde ! Il rentrait de mission, il était crevé et n'avait pas assez dormi cette semaine. Il n'était pas du tout motivé à se battre contre une porte stupide ! Alors si elle voulait bien…

La lumière se fit dans son cerveau épuisé par deux semaines de mission. Il poussa la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. A part ça, les blonds n'étaient pas stupides. Absolument pas.

Laxus s'arrêta dès le seuil franchi. Il lui semblait qu'en partant, c'était nettement plus le bazar. Et le ménage n'était pas fait. Est-ce que, à tout hasard, le miracle se serait étendu au linge _sale _qui trainait un peu partout dans sa chambre, notamment sur le sol ? On ne savait jamais… L'espoir faisait vivre…

Il remarqua un énorme trousseau de clés sur le meuble à côté de l'entrée. Enorme était le mot. Lisanna avait un nombre impressionnant de clés auquel s'ajoutait le double de porte-clés. Au moins, elle ne pouvait pas les perdre.

Le dragon slayer ferma la porte, jeta son sac dans l'entrée puis accrocha son manteau avant de s'engager un peu plus dans l'appartement. Se retrouver d'un coup avec des meubles neufs l'avait un peu dérangé au début mais il s'y était fait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Et puis… le lit était vraiment confortable.

De bonnes odeurs de nourriture émanaient de la cuisine. Affamé après une journée dans le train pour le retour, il se dirigea dans cette direction. Penchée sur la plaque de la cuisinière, Lisanna cuisinait quelque chose qui n'était ni des pâtes, ni du surgelé. Elle avait dû faire des courses. Parce que lui, il ne se cassait jamais la tête à faire des trucs trop compliqués.

-Ca sent bon, commenta-t-il.

Lisanna sursauta et se retourna d'un coup. Oups ! Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il n'avait pas fait énormément de bruit. Par chance, elle n'était pas cardiaque. Sinon… Bah il pouvait toujours lui faire un massage cardiaque. Et du bouche à bouche. Aussi.

Elle lui décrocha un coup de poing. Pas assez fort pour lui faire mal mais assez pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de son arrivée surprise.

-Aïe, fit-il avec un temps de retard pour la taquiner.

-Bon retour quand même. Elle retourna à sa préparation qui menaçait de brûler. Alors cette mission ?

Il se colla à son dos, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Il avait passé deux semaines au loin en mission, avec cette flotte qui avait refusé de s'arrêter de tomber un instant et un client qui disait un coup blanc, un coup noir puis gris. S'il n'avait gueulé à la fin, ce con refusait de le payer. Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties. Il voulait bien ne pas être payé la somme convenue, surtout si ça pouvait être plus, mais quand même ! Ne pas se faire payer du tout…

-Chiante. J'ai raté quoi ?

-Natsu s'est enfin réconcilié avec Lucy. Il a suivi ton conseil et rampé. Il a fait le tour de la guilde avant que Lucy ne le pardonne.

Et une salamandre à coller Lisanna en moins ! Une ! Bon débarras. Pas qu'il détestait Natsu. Ce n'était qu'un gamin hyper actif avec un chance de cocu , incapable de comprendre que quand on se séparait de quelqu'un, on devait accepter qu'elle aille voir ailleurs. Et on ne tentait pas de la récupérer, surtout quand on était déjà engagé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Point.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, reconnut-il.

Il était bien là. Enfin tranquille après ces deux semaines interminables. Il allait pouvoir souffler un peu et trainer au lit le matin. Enfin !

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-Lixy chéri ! C'est moi !

D'un coup, il eut très envie de se trouver loin, très loin d'ici. Avec Lisanna, quand même. Voilà une autre des raisons pour lesquelles il gardait sa porte fermée.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Lisanna en le voyant pâlir.

-Ma mère…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Moi aussi je vous aime ! Surveillez les fanfictions, la suite arrivera prochainement ! Et peut être que je vous mettrai un extrait en ligne pour vous faire patienter.<p>

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


End file.
